Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan
by Higuchimon
Summary: [50/50, 50scenes LJ challenge, complete, Juudai x Johan/Johan x Juudai, Spiritshipping (GX), au: reversal]Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?
1. Error in Judgment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From A Reversal: Taming Johan: 1:50: Error in Judgment  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 937  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: prompt: regret  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Guardian Baou was on top of the world. There was no reason he shouldn't have been. _He_ led the mighty Haou's Death Duelists. _He_ was the one who had engineered the capture of the leader of the rebellion, that ridiculous Johan Andersen. The human had thought that he was mighty and proud, unbending and unyielding to Haou's commands. Baou had seen him enough times in the past four months to know how _that_ had changed.

He wanted the chance to kill the human. _Haou-sama won't allow it._ Baou didn't know why, but he had his suspicions. Still, if the chance should come, he would take it with both hands.

Baou looked up suddenly as the master entered the throne room. No one had to say anything. His presence was such that everyone knew when he was there. Today, however, something was different. Johan stood behind him, his head held low, his shoulders hunched over. A slender leather collar decorated his neck, with a leash that ran from it to Haou's hand. Baou noticed, with more than a hint of smugness to his thoughts, that his clothes showed obvious signs of wear and tear as well as dirt.

_Not the proud little rebel anymore, are we?_ He would have said that out loud, if he had dared.

Haou stepped over to his marble throne, Johan only a few steps behind. The dark leader of the world turned his gaze onto his supporters. "One of you is going to duel Andersen today." As always, his expression was cold and impassive. It was impossible to tell if he looked forward to this or if he found it annoying. "The duel will occur in a circle of death."

Soft murmurs coursed through the assembled duelists. Those words pronounced a death sentence on the loser, with no mercy possible. Two duelists entered and only one emerged with their life.

Baou didn't let anyone else interfere. His time had come. He raised one hand, a fierce grin twisting his lips. "Allow me the honor of disposing of this wretch, my lord."

Golden eyes skimmed over Baou, and the briefest of thin smiles bent Haou's lips. "As I expected." He gestured to Andersen, who moved forward without delay and waited as his master unfastened the collar from around his neck. The ex-rebel leader already had his duel disk on.

_The master has tired of him,_ Baou realized as he prepared his own deck and duel disk. _He wants to kill him and to make a show of it, and he's allowing **me** to do it!_

Baou realized a bit belatedly that Haou had spoken to Andersen while he had shuffled his deck. Last words of the conquerer to the conquerered? It didn't matter. The time had come.

Andersen lifted his head, and fire burned in those eyes, just as it had on more than one battlefield when the young warrior had faced Baou and his servants. _He's not afraid to die!_ Baou smiled. Good. That made it all the better. He would be before the duel ended, when he saw his own death staring him in the face. Baou looked forward to that. It was the sweetest part of any duel, when one's victim knew that one more attack would end them forever.

It began. Baou took an early lead and worked on grinding down Andersen's life points with every strike that he could manage. It didn't matter that the brat's monsters never truly left the field. His life points dropped lower and lower, until they stood at a mere five hundred, while Baou's were over twice that.

One last attack by Baou would finish it. He played a spell card, clearing Andersen's field of all of his spell cards, or rather of the Gem Beasts in the spell and trap zone. One facedown card remained; that was a trap of some kind. No matter; there was nothing that could stop him from winning now. Still, that fire burned unceasingly in Andersen's eyes, and a faint trickle of unease crossed Baou's mind. _Did_ the human know something that he didn't?

No, it couldn't be. It was a bluff. Time to end this. "Direct attack!" At the very least, the trap card would give Andersen one more turn, but there was _nothing_ else that could be done, _nothing_. He didn't even have any cards in his hand!

"Trap, activate! Rainbow's Gravity! When all seven of the Gem Beasts are on my field or in the graveyard, I can summon Rainbow Dragon from my hand or my graveyard." He paused, those fiery eyes staring right into Baou's, and there was _death_ written in them, but not for the human, no. Baou saw his own demise in that look, and now he looked behind Andersen for the first time, to where Haou casually relaxed in his throne.

A cold smirk touched the master's face, and Baou knew, knew that this had been planned all along. Whoever had taken up the challenge against this _prisoner_ would have been doomed.

No. No one else would have. Haou knew how much Baou hated Andersen. He'd known that no one else would take it up.

This had been to kill _him_.

Baou hardly noticed the rest of the duel. There was nothing else to notice. He ended his turn, and Andersen struck with deadly precision, Rainbow Dragon's attack slicing through Baou's defenses and reducing his life points, and his life itself, to nothing.

He fell, his vision dimming already. He could still see Haou, as the other placed one hand on Andersen's shoulder in approval.

_I should have...killed him that day..._

**Notes:** Each scene will have 'the end' on it, though together, they form part of the real story. The scenes themselves are disconnected, will be posted completely out of order, and pretty much in order that I get inspired to write in. So, the next one I post could take place years later or be in someone else's point of view or who knows what I might do. I really want to know what you think about this. And I promise, there will be a lot more Juudai x Johan in the scenes to come.

The End


	2. Crashing In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From A Reversal: Taming Johan: 2:50: Crashing In  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 577  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: prompt: waves  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Wave after wave of mind-numbing agony shot through Johan. He didn't scream, but only for one reason: he'd screamed enough to nearly burst his throat. He had no more energy left to scream with. He thrashed and jerked in the bonds that held him from the ceiling, sweat dripping from his chin to the unseen floor.

He noticed at some point that the pain had stopped. His heart raced a little faster; this usually meant that something worse was coming.

Juudai's hand was ice cold as it cupped his face, and Johan pulled back, or tried to. He didn't have much room to work with, and Juudai held his chin firmly.

Two golden eyes floated before him, and were about all that Johan could see at the moment. He knew some of what was in the room around him. It was a typical sitting room in some respects, with plush chairs and sofas, expensive rugs and tapestries all around.

In other respects, it was a setting from hell, given that it was here that he underwent torture of a kind fit to explode one's mind.

"Are you having fun?" Juudai's voice was a dark purr, black velvet wrapped around steel. Johan managed to shake his head; screaming had stolen his voice hours ago. He thought Juudai smiled, and that sent even more raw terror shooting through him. Juudai smiling was _never_ a good sight.

Haou's free hand caressed through Johan's hair, and the captive shuddered, tension rising at the gentle touch. This never boded well.

"Then I'll have to see to it that you do have fun." He leaned forward and cold lips pressed against Johan's. At the same time, pleasure fit to drive a strong man insane burst through Johan from Juudai's touch, following the same wave-like pattern that the pain had only moments earlier.

Again Johan thrashed, and still couldn't scream; this was worse, worse than the pain, this was _Juudai_, this was _Haou_, this was his enemy, the person who had so casually broken his fingers, his nose, who was going to destroy everything if he wasn't stopped, and he _shouldn't feel this good_ when the bastard touched him!

Where was the pain? Where was the _pain_? He wanted that, it made more sense. He could understand pain. Pain made _sense_ when one was a prisoner, didn't it? Pleasure did not.

Those were the same thoughts that rocked through his mind whenever Juudai did this, that had ever since that first searing, soul-less kiss.

He didn't notice again when the pleasure stopped. He only noticed some time later that he wasn't in Juudai's torture chamber anymore, but was back in his bare cell. He pulled the remains of his clothes about himself, along with the single blanket that he had to call his own, and tried to rest. Juudai could call for him again at any point. He had to be ready.

Johan wasn't sure what he felt he had to be ready for. There was no way to prepare himself against what happened. He'd tried more than once, and every time, Juudai found a way to break through whatever defenses he could build up. Endless rounds of alternating pain and pleasure, and sometimes not alternating, sometimes one or the other smashing into him until coherent thought was nothing but a fantasy.

_I'm going to go crazy._ That was a thought he'd entertained more than once.

There were days he thought he already had.

**The End**


	3. Point of No Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From A Reversal: Taming Johan: 3:50: Point of No Return  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 816  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: prompt: last  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan stared into the glittering eyes of the great beast above him, his heart racing with delight for more than one reason. Not only was this probably one of the greatest weapons against the rampages of the Haou _possible_, but he was the completion of Johan's own life's search.

"Andersen!" The voice, thick with command and cold, drew his attention to the side, and he saw the Haou himself there, in his full armor.

He couldn't help but smile as he eyed the other. This was the first time that they had been close enough for it to count as a 'meeting' in Johan's opinion. What was the name that he'd heard? Oh, yes. "So, Yuuki Juudai. Such a pleasure to meet you."

"Haou." There was no more emotion in the voice, and the guards who were with him drew up their weapons. Haou gestured them back as he took a few steps closer toward Johan. "Leave this creature to me."

"I don't think so." Johan smiled for a moment, then looked up once again toward Rainbow Dragon. "Rainbow Dragon, as I said, I am Johan of the Gem Beast deck. My goal is to destroy Haou and stop his rampage across our world and forge bonds of respect and friendship between humans and monsters alike. The Gem Beasts are more than my friends, they're my family. I ask that you stand beside me, beside all of us, and fight against this evil that comes here now wanting to destroy you and the village that you protect."

Haou shook his head and raised one arm, displaying his buzzsaw Duel Disk. He said nothing more, but the challenge was obvious. Johan paid him no overt attention, but those few words the other had spoken stirred something deep within him. _I know him, don't I?_ He was certain that he'd never met Yuuki Juudai before in his life, though he'd heard about the powerful warlord's rampages over the last three years. Everyone had, after all.

That wasn't the feeling he had now, though, of meeting someone in person that he'd heard about before. This was something entirely different. It sent tingles down his spine and made him want to do something stupid, like actually talking to the one person who wanted more than anything to conquer the entire world, instead of putting a stop to him.

Rainbow Dragon stirred, those glorious eyes gazing down at them both from a white-helmeted head. Gemstones gleamed and flashed as he moved, and a voice of pure rapture spoke in Johan's mind

**I choose you.** Only those three words, but the strength and power in them were more than enough to drive Johan to his knees. Rainbow Dragon glowed in a light more intense than anything Johan had seen before, but he stared into the heart of it, his own heart singing counterpoint to the melody the light made. Then the great dragon was gone, and in its place there floated a card.

"Get that!" Haou spat the words and Johan leaped, refusing to let anyone else touch that card and sully Rainbow Dragon's perfect beauty. He didn't even have to call them; Topaz Tiger and Sapphire Pegasus appeared even as he jumped, facing off against Haou's guards as they attempted to go for the card.

His fingers brushed against it, and he thought perhaps that he might've missed it: until the card dropped just a little lower, landing into his grip. He stared at it in disbelief for a few moments; he'd heard legends of Rainbow Dragon all of his life, and had longed to meet the creature that was the culmination of the Gem Beast deck ever since he'd met the Gem Beasts themselves. To actually touch the card, to have spoken to the great one himself...

"Andersen..." The word bit through the air, and Johan managed to look up to see Haou staring at him. The dark overlord lifted his faceplate, and eyes of burning gold first caught Johan's attention. The fact those eyes also burned with hate wasn't long missed, either. There were no words of revenge but Johan knew that Haou meant them nevertheless.

What really went through his mind at the moment was how those eyes didn't fit Haou's features. At least not in Johan's mind. _They should be brown. And they shouldn't hate so much._

"Johan!" Amethyst Cat appeared, her claws ready to strike. "We can't stay here."

She was right, as much as he was loathe to admit it. He had to meet back up with the rest of the group and let them know he'd achieved Rainbow Dragon. He glanced against at Haou. "Be seeing you."

He turned and headed away across the mountains, trusting to the Gem Beasts to watch his back. But was it his imagination or had he heard Haou speak yet again? And had he said _Yes. You will._?

**The End**


	4. Enter the Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From A Reversal: Taming Johan: 4:50: Enter the Darkness  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 951  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: prompt: apologize  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan stumbled along behind Haou, doing his best to keep up and not succeeding very well. His ribs throbbed, his fingers sent shrieking cries of pain all through him if he moved them so much as an inch, and his nose was in raw agony.

Haou tugged him along by the copper chain that bound his wrists together and Johan couldn't stop the pain-filled cry that spilled from his lips at that. The brunet overlord glanced back at him, a twisted smile on his lips.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Johan didn't bother to answer, only glared back with all the fire he could manage. Haou's smile widened for a moment before he turned another corner, pulling Johan along still.

A short trip down one final hallway led to a pair of broad bronze doors that creaked open at a wave of Haou's hand. Johan would've dug his heels in and refused to enter if he'd had the option, or the strength. Haou jerked the chain once more and pulled him into the room that lay beyond.

Johan didn't get much of a chance to see what was there before the doors closed and blocked off the light. A few chairs and couches were all that he could grasp before a huge booming noise closed him in there with Haou and the darkness.

Haou's cold hand closed on his shoulder, and Johan had no time to react before a powerful shove knocked him flat against the wall. Thin, tough bonds wrapped around his waist, elbows, and knees, keeping him trapped there.

He tried to catch his breath and focus on what was going on. The problem with that was, nothing much _was_ going on. Pale red light came from somewhere in the room, but he couldn't figure out where or when it had started. He squinted as best that he could, but to no avail.

Something darker than the shadows intruded itself between him and what light there was, and he recognized a moment later that it was Haou. Those cold hands brushed past his nose, cupping his chin for a brief moment, then went on to the fingers of his right hand, and his right side where Baou had kicked him earlier.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Haou asked, his tone just as twisted as before. Johan wasn't going to answer. One of Haou's hands closed on his shoulder, and dark agony burst through Johan, every nerve ending igniting. He threw his head back, slamming it against the wall, and screamed, his legs thrashing as he tried to get away.

When it ended, Johan slumped as much as his bonds allowed. Cold sweat gathered in the small of his back and he heaved in great breaths of air.

"Did it hurt?" Haou asked a third time and Johan knew better than to _not_ answer now.

"Y…yes." He hated how his voice sounded. He tried again, putting as much of his strength into it as he could. "And you know it did!"

Haou ran his fingers briefly through Johan's hair. He was close enough that Johan could see his face, even in the shadows. "You don't want it to, do you?"

That was a stupid question. Johan shook his head, not sure of why Haou had even asked it. Nor did he like the way that his enemy smiled. Haou's free hand remained on Johan's shoulder, and another shock of pain tore through him.

"Beg me to stop," Haou's voice whispered into his ear. "Beg me to stop hurting you."

Johan's heart beat like a hammer in his chest. No. There was no way he would do that. Want it to stop, yes. _Beg_ for it from Haou? _Never_.

"As you wish, then." More and more pain rocked through Johan. His nose, his fingers, and his side all ached even more, though 'ached' was hardly the word he would have used. 'Ached' implied that it could be taken care of with aspirin and a cup of tea. The aspirin hadn't been invented that could deal with this.

Waves of agony crashed and swirled through him, building up higher and higher with each passing moment. Haou's voice came through now and then, making the same demand. _Beg me to stop_.

Johan was many things. Superhuman wasn't one of them. "…p…please…" Johan didn't know how long it took. Time was an alien concept. "S…stop…" He couldn't take it any more. He had to have _some_ rest, even if Haou could've stood there and tortured him forever.

As soon as the words stuttered past his lips, the pain stopped. Johan did what he could to catch his breath. He wanted to be away from Haou, possibly in a prison cell.

His captor lifted Johan's head so he could look at him. More sweat trickled down his face. "All you had to do was ask." A thoughtful look crossed Haou's features, then he reached out and took Johan's injured hand in his own. His eyes narrowed and darkness began to flow from him into the broken fingers.

Johan's own eyes widened, and he bit back another scream as more pain shot through him. He gibbered, wanting to scream something about why this was happening again, but nothing coherent came from him. Especially not as he saw his bent and broken fingers begin to unkink and return to normal.

Haou smiled a mirthless smile at him as he released the now healed hand. "I'm so sorry this is hurting you after you begged so sweetly. You have too much to learn for me to let you _remain_ damaged like that."

Then he touched Johan's side and the process began once more, both the healing and the screaming.

**The End**


	5. Double The Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From A Reversal: Taming Johan: 5:50: Double the Pleasure  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 597  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: prompt: remember  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan sighed in raw pleasure as his master's fingers caressed through his hair. He closed his eyes so that he could better enjoy the sensations. Was there something he should be doing now? No, his master wouldn't permit him to slip away from any of his proper duties.

Something nagged at his thoughts nevertheless. He couldn't think of what it was. Granted, he couldn't think of anything at all with the way his master's hands played with his hair and teased down his neck.

"Do you like that, Johan?" Juudai's voice slid into his ears like those hands slid across his skin. Johan arced into the touch with abandon.

"Yes, master. More, please?" Simple words, but they conveyed everything, in Johan's opinion. He rubbed his head against Juudai's leg and slid his fingers across his muscled calf. It was only right that he do everything in his power to please his master, after all. Juudai had done so much for him.

He moved his head a little more, and wondered if he'd heard that small noise or if it were only in his imagination. The thought didn't last long, overridden by Juudai's tongue caressing against his ear. He wriggled in delight, aching for so much more.

"Tell me what you want, Johan," Haou commanded, and Johan's fingers clutched against the silken sheets. Only in the rarest of occasions did his master's voice run as hot as their passions did. When it happened, Johan was hard-pressed to keep himself under control. In fact, he usually couldn't.

"I want you, master." Sometimes Haou wanted more details. Johan waited before he even considered providing them. Tonight, Haou tilted Johan's head back and brushed his lips across Johan's, feather-light.

"Say it again."

Haou's will was Johan's will. "I want you. Just you. Only you, master." He would say it a thousand times and in a thousand ways if that was what would please his master.

He could feel Haou's smile and the tiniest scrap of tension slid out from him. If there was pain tonight, there would be pleasure as well.

Pleasure there was, and pain as well, in measures enough to have Johan's cries echo from the walls. Other sounds came from the walls as well, ones that brought another smile to Juudai's lips. Johan didn't notice; his focus was all on the delights that he suffered and the peak that he yearned for. Afterward, Johan closed his eyes and let sweet sleep snatch him.

Juudai, on the other hand, relaxed against the pillows for a few moments, that same satisfied smile visible. Once he was certain that Johan was unlikely to wake up for at least a few minutes, he rose and walked over to an ornamental screen. He moved behind the screen and eyed what he saw there: a young man of close to his own age, silver-haired and blue-eyed.

"You heard, didn't you, Phoenix?" Haou considered his prisoner, bound by black threads of power, then removed the gag that kept him silent. "He doesn't even remember you. My General belongs to _me_."

Edo Phoenix drew in several deep breaths. Juudai could see the hatred in his eyes and basked in it. "I'm going to kill you." Edo's tone made the words a sacred vow, and Juudai smiled.

"You're welcome to try. But I think _General Johan_ will have something to say about that." Juudai turned his head at a soft sound from the bed, and then pushed the gag back into Edo's mouth.

Time for round two. He paused and looked back at Edo. "Enjoy the show."

**The End**

**Note:** I will eventually up the rating to M. Just a heads-up.


	6. Thoughts That Stick Around

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 6-50: Thoughts That Stick Around  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 558  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: linger  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Cold lingered on Johan's skin as Juudai kissed down him, the feather-light touch of his lips sending whispers of chills all through him. Truth to be told, warmth and chill both warred within Johan at the attention; chill from the touch of Juudai on him, warm from the passion that stirred because of those touches.

Juudai ran the tips of his fingers down Johan's stomach and Johan shuddered even more, his heart beating faster and faster. Words gathered on his lips, but could not fall; his master had forbidden him to speak without permission. Every moment he spent with Juudai was a reminder that Haou held the control of life and death, pain and pleasure, over him.

Vague thoughts twinged in the back of his mind of a time when it hadn't been like that, when he had fought against his master with all of his strength.

What a foolish boy he'd been then. His master owned him, body, mind, heart, and soul.

_I will take you, heart, mind, body, and soul, and there is nothing you can do about it._

Nothing but an echo of a memory, but true words nevertheless. His master had proven them so, against all of his protests and fighting. The equation was simple. When he angered master, he suffered pain beyond the ability of words to describe. When he pleased master, he experienced equal amounts of pleasure.

More kisses from his master sent those thoughts skittering out of his mind, leaving nothing of them behind. What mattered was pleasing his master, and he couldn't do that dwelling on the past.

_Johan._ A whisper of thought across his mind, that sent his own thoughts swirling and pulled a confused whine from his throat. His hands clutched at the silken sheets beneath him as he tried to focus.

"Johan?" There was a hint of warning, nothing more, to Juudai's tone, and Johan fought to regain his senses. He dared not speak, but offered a weak smile as he peeked at his master.

Faint images chased through his mind, ones that knocked his mental balance around even more. They made little sense, being several unusual creatures of various types. _The Advanced Gem Beasts?_ No, not quite. These were different.

His thoughts scattered again, then he cried out as a sudden surge of pain rocked through him from where Juudai's hand closed on his thigh. "Pay attention."

Johan drew in a deep breath and nodded, banishing those thoughts to the farthest reaches of his mind. His family knew better than to interrupt his time with Juudai. He didn't know what those thoughts were, but he wouldn't tolerate them another moment. He ached more for Juudai's touch to dismiss them on a permanent basis. Juudai always made everything better.

Juudai stared at him with those large golden eyes for a few moments and then began to lick and kiss him again slowly, each motion followed by a brief wash of pleasure all through Johan. While not allowed to speak, Johan's voice rose in wordless moans of delight as passion built higher and higher within him.

Whatever ties still held him to the past, before his master had claimed him, were just going to have to wither and die. He was Johan, the Dark General, master of the Advanced Gem Beasts, now and forever.

The Gem Beasts wept.

**The End**


	7. As Time Goes By

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 7-50: As Time Goes By  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 1,042  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: winter  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

How long had it been since Baou had captured him? Johan couldn't remember anymore. Time and pain bled together. He might have been here for mere days, or for as long as weeks or months. He didn't think it had been longer.

He hoped it hadn't, at any rate.

Cries of agony pierced the air. Johan shuddered; he knew where they came from. This cell was only a short distance from the torture chambers, and he could hear everything that went on in there. The voice wasn't anyone he knew, and that was all the comfort he could get from it.

_I have to find out._ It was a small desire, and maybe…just maybe Haou would grant it.

Though he shuddered again to think of the price he would have to pay for it. Haou never just _gave_ him anything.

As if his own thoughts had called up his tormentor, the door swung open and Haou stood there. Sometimes he came himself. Sometimes he sent people to bring Johan to him. As if to add to Johan's sense of timelessness, there was never any rhythm about it.

Johan closed his eyes just for the briefest of moments, then lifted his head and opened them once again. If he had any hope of Haou answering his question, he had to make certain that Haou was pleased with him.

"Are you hungry?" Haou asked, his voice as remote as always. Johan started to just nod, then swallowed for a moment and spoke out loud.

"Yes, master." His stomach tightened at the sound, but not using that word was an error he tried not to make anymore. At least not on purpose. He fought to get the next phrase out. "May I please be fed, master?"

Haou slid his hand through Johan's messy hair. "Again." Johan expected that. He normally begged three or four times before Haou was satisfied enough to let him eat. This time was no different.

Food would come before any requests. Johan would take no chances on getting his food. Haou absolutely would not feed him if Johan didn't beg enough. Johan knew from bitter experience.

So he said nothing at all as Haou fed him rice balls, fish, and tea, taking each morsel in greedily. He knew what came after this as well, and did not resist as Haou pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

"You want something." Haou whispered, pulling his lips just far enough away so that they could speak. "Tell me what it is."

Johan moistened his lips for a moment. How Haou knew, he didn't question. He just _knew_. He was terrifying in his knowledge. Johan couldn't see how the resistance could ever hope to defeat him. It had looked possible from the outside, but now, seeing Haou in all of his mind-shattering glory…

"Speak." Haou's hand crushed hard on Johan's shoulder, and Johan caught his breath. He had to ask now, when Haou was in a good mood.

"How long...how long have I been here?"

Silence was the only answer at first. Then Haou stood up and gestured for him to do the same. Johan obeyed without question; questions could either please Haou or infuriate him, and Johan wasn't sure which reaction was going on now.

Haou led him out of the cell and through a dizzying maze of corridors and rooms, until they arrived at a pair of doors Johan was far too familiar with: the ones that led to Haou's own quarters. He drooped; apparently, he wasn't going to get his question answered. But that was the way of it.

At another gesture, Johan stood where he was as the great doors closed behind them. Shadows enclosed him, ones that sent chills down his spine, and he shuddered. Too many times he'd been brought there for Haou to unleash his deadly seductions on.

That cold hand wrapped around his, and Haou nudged him a little. "This way," he murmured, pushing Johan along. Johan went at once, not certain of what to expect other than Haou doing something to shatter his mind once again.

Pale golden lights, not quite enough to illuminate the shadows but did enable him to see a little more, lit up from the walls. Johan followed the way Haou led, until they came to another set of doors. This he didn't recognize, but he'd never seen all of these rooms. What did Haou have in mind for him now?

"Close your eyes." Haou murmured in his ear. Johan slammed them shut and waited, every muscle tense, a light sheen of sweat springing up across his shoulders and back. If Haou _was_ angry with him, then instant obedience was the only way to stop it. Haou angry meant only mind-blowing pain for Johan, and he'd had enough of that.

He could hear the doors open, and he shuddered as a sudden cold wind blew past him. He wanted to open his eyes, but he refused. He didn't have permission yet…

"Now, Johan. Open your eyes." Really, _could_ Haou read his mind? That would be a problem for another day. He opened them to see…

Haou's castle. The outside of it, which he hadn't seen since the day Baou captured him. Snowdrifts piled everywhere he looked, with more flakes falling from the sky with every passing moment.

"Four months," Haou told him, whispering in his ear once again. "You've been with me four months."

Winter. It was _winter_. Seeing the snow brought back a thousand memories of finding places to hide that were warm enough, of struggles to find food for the rebellion, of what scant moments of free time they'd had being spent tossing snowballs at one another.

Haou's fingers traced through his hair once again, and he turned toward his captor. If it had been anyone else, if he stood there with Edo instead, he might have tried to toss a snowball. Instead, he just bent his head. "Thank you, master."

He hoped his friends were able to enjoy themselves today. Someone should be able to. Other than Haou. He lifted his head and made up his mind. Haou would accept only one coin from him in payment.

Johan leaned forward and kissed Haou on the lips.

**The End**


	8. Answers Unwanted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 8-50: Answers Unwanted  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 611  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: riddle (replaced February)  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Pain racked through Johan yet again. He couldn't have counted how many times this was. A hundred. A thousand. A million. All he knew was that yet again he had angered Juudai and yet again his nerves were on fire with agony. He thrashed in the restraints that bound him to the wall, apologies for his error babbling from his lips as best that he could manage, when he wasn't screaming his lungs out.

When the pain at last eased, he sagged against the wall and drank in deep breaths of air, muscles trembling and heart racing. Haou still stood there, his fingers threaded through Johan's hair, his lips bent into the faintest of mocking smirks.

There had to be a reason. Haou could not be doing this for _nothing_. Not just for the sick amusement of seeing Johan in agony and hearing him beg for everything from the food he ate to the pain to stop.

He swallowed once or twice, and knew enough not to pull away from Haou's grip on his hair. He'd tried that once. The results had been unpleasant, in much the same way that having one's arm severed was annoying.

When he was able to focus, Johan turned his gaze onto those glimmering golden eyes. He thought he'd be able to speak now. He hated it when he hurt too much to talk.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Johan murmured. Haou was close enough to hear the words, though Johan couldn't bring his voice much above a whisper. He'd screamed too much. "What is it that you really want?"

Haou's lips curved just a scrap more, a movement that might not have been seen if he wasn't that close. The glint in his eyes, somewhat different from the one that glowed there when he was angry about something, made Johan wonder if the other had been _waiting_ for that question.

"What I want is for you to open your eyes," Haou said, stroking his fingers through Johan's hair. "To see that this world, that all worlds, deserve only destruction for their filth. I wish for you to stand beside me as I bring down their ending."

Johan swallowed again and dared to shake his head just a bit. "That's not true." Even if he was punished for it, he wasn't going to just agree, when he _knew_ that Haou was wrong. He tensed; Haou did not, _would not_ be denied by him, and there would be pain coming.

Haou's smile just widened the smallest fraction more as he caressed Johan once again. "You will see, Johan." His eyes glowed for a moment or two, and cold slithered all through his captive. "I will show you how mistaken you are in due time."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Johan's. "I think you will enjoy learning your lessons as well." His hands dropped lower, caressing with practiced skill across Johan's body. Johan shuddered even more; he knew what was going to happen next, whether he wanted it to or not.

Johan tried to keep his thoughts fastened on what Haou had just told him. All worlds destroyed? Everything filthy and unclean? It shouldn't make sense, yet at the bottom of his mind, a small dark voice whispered about how Haou was _right_. Everything washed away in a wave of shadows that would never end, a clean emptiness that would last forever…

As much as he wanted to worry at the notion, Haou's hands and mouth had other ideas for his attention, and all of it vanished in a haze of pleasure.

But in the deep soil of his mind, the seeds remained.

**The End**


	9. At His Touch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 9-50: At His Touch  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 515  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: hands  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Juudai touched the side of Johan's face with the tips of his fingers. There was a breath of hesitation, so brief that if he hadn't been watching Johan with such intensity he might not have noticed it at all before the other leaned his head into the soft caress. The dark monarch allowed his lips to curve just a fraction of an inch in a pleased smile. Everything was going according to plan.

Though, he would have to work on Johan's response time. That hesitation displeased him. He wanted his future General to respond to him without as much as _considering_ not doing so. Johan's loyalty would be his, without compromise. No matter what he had to do in order to train Johan, he would do it.

Suiting actions to thoughts, he sent a surge of dark energy throughout Johan, setting his nerves aflame with that touch. Johan's eyes widened in shock and he bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out.

"No hesitations," he reminded his servant of what he should already know. He was Haou, the master of this world, the one who would lead it to destruction, and no one would deny him anything that he wanted, least of all Johan Andersen.

Johan nodded at once; even if he didn't believe it as of yet, he knew to _obey_. _That_ was one of the first lessons Juudai imprinted on him. The consequences of disobedience were ones that Johan knew in the depths of his soul. Or more precisely, he knew them in the depths of his nerves.

"Yes, master." Johan spoke with just enough volume so that his master could hear him, and Juudai nodded in pleasure. There was no hesitation in his servant's voice at all. Better and better.

He touched Johan's cheek again and this time Johan responded without that small scrap of waiting. Juudai nodded in approval and tendered a reward at once. His slight smile increased another fraction as Johan's head fell back and a lustful, _sinful_ moan broke from his lips. It was easy to fight against pain, Juudai knew. But where Johan was concerned, pleasure was impossible to deny. That was one of the keys to unlocking Johan's soul and making the duelist his creature.

_He's worth the trouble._ Another caress of Johan's head, but this time Johan was already in too much pleasure to do anything more. Juudai let that slide; there was no need to send Johan insane because he was already enjoying his reward for obedience too much to obey again.

Juudai watched as Johan's eyes cleared and he lifted his head at a slight gesture from Juudai to gaze at his master once again. Wariness warred with obedience in that look. Juudai looked forward to the day when all the wariness was gone, replaced by not just obedience, but _loving_ obedience and eagerness to please. The day would come. He had no doubts at all.

_All in good time._ Johan had much to learn at Juudai's hands, and Juudai was ready to teach him, one step at a time.

**The End**


	10. Kiss of Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 10-50: Kiss of Ice  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 692  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: melt  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan's throat burned. How long had it been since he'd had a drink? The bucket was empty, and Juudai hadn't been there in who knows how long. Hours, at least. No one else dared enter the cell without Haou's express permission. One or two people had passed and he thought they looked in. It was hard for him to see in these shadows, and none of them stayed for more than a second.

He tried to swallow, and couldn't muster more than a tiny trace of moisture. What was Haou waiting for now? What did he _want_ from Johan? More begging? More obedience? More _submission_?

The young rebel shook his head in the dark silence. Whatever Haou wanted, he wouldn't get it. Not this time. _I've begged enough._ He would find a way out of here. He would find a way to be strong again. He would find a way _home_.

He shifted as best that he could; with his wrists chained above his head and the chains that led to the wall being short, that wasn't much. A light breeze brushed in from the slit window high above him. It wasn't enough to chill him, but just enough to stir the air. It couldn't distract him from the way his throat ached for water. Only water itself could have done that.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and he lifted his gaze to the door. No matter how deep the darkness there, even a glimpse of other living beings reminded him that he _was_ still alive, no matter what Haou did to him. He wasn't alone in the world or in this castle.

_I'm never alone anyway._ He didn't need the Gem Beasts in his pocket to know that they loved him and he loved them.

A shadow darker than what lurked about the door fell over him. "Look at me." A voice of steel wrapped in silk. Johan lifted his head, hating every second of it, and knowing what would happen otherwise, what could happen even with his obedience.

Haou stared down at him, that mocking tilt to his lips that made Johan's stomach wrench. Johan swallowed again, and the burning in his throat flamed anew. "Do you want something?" Haou raised one eyebrow just a little. Johan's eyes darted away only for a second before he nodded.

That wasn't going to be enough. He swallowed again. "Water…please…" He knew what the last word would have to be, and it stuck in his throat. Haou's hand descended to his shoulder, and Johan jerked before a single cell screamed in pain. "Please, master!" He would almost rather have had the thirst.

Almost.

Johan wasn't sure where it came from, but something cold and slick moved across his forehead, sending streaks down his cheeks. It took him a few moments to realize what it was, then another to dawn on him that Haou was tracing it across his skin. Not it: an ice cube.

A _melting_ ice cube.

_I don't know if I want to thank him or scream at him._ Torture and relief of torture in one. Haou was efficient, and Johan hated him even more for it. His tongue darted out to dab at the streaks of water. All they could do was tease, not satisfy.

The cube was brought down to pass across his lips and he shot his tongue toward it, wanting that icy coolness, that _liquid_ inside of him. Haou pulled it away, devilish fire dancing in his gaze. "No." Johan stared and swallowed again. At least he had a little more moisture this time.

"Don't suck," Haou commanded, and Johan nodded. Anything to get that liquid back. The cube returned to his lips and he didn't move, for all that he wanted to suck it until it was gone. Moment by moment the ice melted against his lips, some of it falling down his chin, some of it sliding into his mouth. He drank greedily when it did, though it wasn't enough.

When it was gone, he lifted his gaze to look at Haou once again. Resolve meant nothing when faced with thirst. "Master…may…may I have another?"

**The End**


	11. Ashes, Ashes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 11-50: Ashes, Ashes  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 587  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: flowers  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan kept himself a couple of steps behind Juudai as they walked through the woods. He breathed in deep breaths of scented air, knowing that it wouldn't be all that long before acrid smoke tinged the area. He didn't know _what_ Juudai wanted by taking him around here, but he wasn't penned up in the castle anymore, and that was all that mattered for the moment.

Haou hadn't told him to stay strictly behind him, so Johan took the chance to look around and fall back just a little. He knew better than to try to escape. The memory of what had happened the one time he _had_ would never fade.

_Wild roses!_ He hadn't seen flowers in ages, not since he'd been captured. He dropped down to one knee to get a better look and reached out to touch it with one finger. He brushed the edges of it with delicate care and bent closer so he could breathe in the scent.

_I wish I could come out here every day._ No matter how much he pleased Haou, he doubted that would ever happen. This little moment wasn't freedom; his cage was just a little wider now.

Almost at the same time, a swift breeze sent the flowers and stems dancing, and he swore as one of the thorns caught in his flesh.

"What are you doing?" Juudai stood beside him without warning. He reached down to catch Johan's wrist and pulled him to his feet. His eyes narrowed at the sight of blood welling up from where the thorn had cut him. "Idiot." There was the oddest hint of affection in the insult, that Johan did his best to pretend he didn't actually hear, even as he examined the wound.

Johan chose not to move, but he did dare to speak. "It's not that bad." The pain had already faded, and had been more shock than anything else. Juudai glanced down at him, golden eyes bright with amusement.

"I would think I would know how badly you're hurt." A thousand meanings wrapped around the words and Johan dropped his gaze even as Haou dropped his hand. "Come along. You can't play with the flowers all day."

"Could I take them with me?" Spur of the moment question, but one that Johan wanted to hear 'yes' to, if only because he wanted to have something of his own again. He hadn't seen the Gem Beasts in months and even his clothes were nothing more than useless shreds of cloth.

Haou glanced at him, then at the roses. Johan's heart skipped a few beats as he hoped and dared not hope at the same time. Then the dark monarch reached over to pluck the roses up by their roots and Johan's heart leaped in delight. He would have to pay for these, he knew. Nothing Haou gave him was _ever_ free.

Then Juudai closed his hand around the roses and black fire wrapped around them, crisping their edges first, then the petals, leaves, and stems. Johan reached for them as the ashes fell from Juudai's hand and managed to catch just a few in his fingers. Juudai seized his hand and brought it close to him, fingers tightening around Johan's. He said nothing, only stared down at his prisoner for a few moments before he dropped Johan's hand and walked away.

Johan looked down at the remains of the roses for a moment, a thousand thoughts and regrets surging through his mind. Then he followed his master.

**The End**


	12. Crushing Hopes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 12-50: Crushing Hope  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 581  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: waiting  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan closed his eyes and leaned against the sun-warmed rock as he tried to catch his breath. The river that marked the nearest boundary wasn't too far away now. If he could get across there, he'd be free, and able to make his way back to the rebellion. How long had he been gone now? Weeks. It had to have been weeks. Time blurred in his mind.

His hands clutched at the pale grass beneath him, then brushed by the deck he had stuffed into what remained of the inner pocket of his vest. At least it had once been his vest. There wasn't much left of his clothes anymore, not after everything that had happened. But at least it held firm. For now, and he hoped long enough to get to safety.

"Ruby?" He whispered as much as he could and still have the breath of the word ghost from his lips. If there were guards or patrols in the area, he didn't want to draw their attention. This was his one chance at freedom.

_If you try to escape, you won't get far._ Haou's words echoed in his memory. Images followed, of pain and screaming and agony beyond words, promises that Haou had made to him that he would fulfill if Johan ever escaped and was recaptured.

He wouldn't let that happen. He _couldn't_ let it happen.

He touched the deck again. "Ruby? Amethyst? Topaz?" No matter whom he called, there was no answer. They _were_ his cards; he knew them as he knew himself, but for all that he could hear them or see them, they might as well have been nothing but cardboard.

It didn't matter, at least not for the moment. Right now, he would settle for being able to escape and get back to his friends. Once he was there, he would find someone who could help him get them back. Until then, escape was his priority.

He pushed himself to his feet and hurried along, keeping low and out of sight, avoiding hills and ridges that would outline him against the sky. Safety and security were the words that rang through his mind, that and freedom.

The river! He could hear it ahead now and he stepped up his pace. He hadn't had anything to drink since he'd escaped the castle, and his throat burned. He broke into a run, paying no attention to the pain of the rocks on his bare feet, and collapsed beside the river's edge. He plunged his face into the water, washing away the dirt and dust, then drank down as much as he could, quenching that terrible thirst.

Johan tossed his head back, the water splashing against the back of his neck as he did, and shook his head to clear it. He glanced down at the rippling river, and froze where he was.

_No. No._

As if a string pulled up his head, Johan looked across the river, to a large tree that grew on the far side. Stretched out on one of the branches was Haou, his arms nestled behind his head, his golden eyes staring straight at Johan. He was, as always, beyond expressionless. He didn't need one for Johan to know that his captor was furious. Johan could sense it in the wind, in the way he looked at him, in the way he leaped off the branch and walked across the river, placing his feet on stones that formed a pathway.

"Let's go."

**The End**

**Note:** I'm going to try to update this on a daily basis from now on. I want it finished before the end of October if I can.


	13. Dark Embrace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 13-50: Dark Embrace  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 649  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: twilight  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan leaned his head against Juudai's knee as darkness gathered outside. Every day sunset came a little sooner and sunrise a little later. Winter was Juudai's favorite season, Johan knew, for those reasons. The longer there was darkness, the better that his master enjoyed it. He was going to bring darkness everywhere, to everyone.

But for now, it was only twilight. The sun still gleamed in the far western horizon, but Juudai's eyes turned to the east, where shadows gathered the thickest at this hour. It was also where the rebellion was gathered, or had been, the last that Johan knew. They had moved by now, more than once.

His thoughts drifted away from them and back to his master. He peeked up a little to see Juudai staring into the distance. What thoughts were going on behind those eyes of shining gold? Even Johan, who knew him better than anyone, wasn't always certain.

He dared not ask, either. Juudai's moods were unpredictable and if he had something on his mind that he didn't want interrupted, even Johan wouldn't be safe from his wrath. Instead, he rubbed his head against Juudai's knee, letting his master know in a subtle way that he was there for him, if he wanted to talk, plot, or have sex or anything else that Juudai wanted to do.

Juudai's hand caressed Johan's other cheek for a moment. "Another few years and this will all be over," Juudai murmured, his voice tinged with the faintest hint of longing. "Everything will be over, except for you and me."

Johan held back a mental shudder; for all that he understood and agreed with his master's desires (because he could do nothing else anymore, and he knew it, and besides, his master was _right_), the thought of endless infinity with nothing alive in it but the two of them was still unthinkable.

Juudai gestured Johan to rise and did as well. He led the other to the balcony and pulled him into a cold embrace. Johan tilted his head back as Juudai began to kiss down his neck, surrendering with all of his heart, as he always did. Remembering the days when he'd fought against this heady passion was all but impossible for him now. They were nothing more than the dim echoes of the past, a mixture of light and shadow that meant nothing more than a faded memory of times he wanted to forget. Harmful pain lived in those times, not the erotic pleasures and sweet pain he lived now.

His master pushed him back to the edge of the balcony, and his arms spread wide with a mere flick of Juudai's fingers. Dark bindings of shadow sprang forth to wind around Johan's wrists and ankles. They weren't tight enough to cut into him (though they could be and he knew it well) but they were firm enough to keep him in place.

Juudai loomed over him and all Johan could see were those shimmering golden eyes, far brighter than the sun, a hideou…beautiful life burning in them. Passionate desires boiled up within him as Juudai moved closer, each step as measured and quiet as could be. He knew what his master wanted to do to him, and he ached for it as much as Juudai himself did. This was what he existed for, to bring his master pleasure, that and no other reason.

Juudai's hands came down on him and he bucked and jumped at the chill touch on his most sensitive regions. The smile that twisted Juudai's lips held nothing of humor, but only hints of mockery and delight, especially as he began to caress with a parody of tender care. Johan's breath came faster as Juudai touched him more and more, and he gave himself up to passion's release, as the twilight faded into night and the night embraced him in its depths.

**The End**


	14. From The Inside Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 14-50: From The Inside Out  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 1,126  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: burn  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Heavy stone doors closed behind Johan and Juudai with a powerful _thud_. Johan tried to remember what it was like to breathe and failed. Just the atmosphere of this room sucked all the air from his lungs. Sweat slicked his skin as he moved forward at Juudai's gestured command, then stopped at another flick of those frozen fingers.

Shadows gathered in this room, and the lord of the shadows stood before him, golden eyes burning into Johan's own. His chest heaved as he tried to get enough breath and failed, yet somehow remained conscious. _He wouldn't let me pass out. He couldn't have his fun that way. He couldn't **hurt me** that way._

Juudai gestured again and those far too familiar bonds of shadow burst forth from all around Johan, hoisting him a good three inches off the floor. The bonds stretched his arms and legs out as much as possible without dislocating anything. He winced, trying to keep as many cries of pain behind his teeth as he could.

"Don't be afraid to scream." Juudai whispered in his ear, his cold lips brushing against the lobe before he bit down on it. "You're going to want to before long. Your punishment is going to last a very long time."

Johan drew in a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something else when Juudai reached into the tattered pocket of Johan's vest and pulled out the Gem Beast deck. Ice that bit deeper than fire froze his bones.

Juudai pulled eight cards from it, and Johan realized he knew exactly what it felt like to have all of the blood in his body plummet to his feet. "I should destroy these for what you did." He examined the Gem Beast cards with a clinical eye that he then turned on Johan himself. "But I have other uses in mind for them." He slid those cards back into the deck and removed one more. Johan identified it at once: _Prism Wall_. "Do not forget this, Johan. _Their_ lives depend on _you_ from now on." He held the card in between his fingers as it went up in black flames, reduced to dust in a matter of moments.

Breathing was a memory. His heartbeat wasn't even that anymore. All Johan could do was stare at a small part of his deck as it died. It wasn't even an especially _useful_ card except in certain situations, usually training ones. He'd never played it in a true battle duel. But that made no difference. It was a card he had chosen and placed his trust in, and now it was gone.

He closed his eyes, trying once again to breath, and managing to snatch only a few breaths before he once again felt Juudai's hands on his shoulders. Fires of shadow wrapped around him, scorching his skin and reducing his clothes to ash that mixed with what was already on the floor.

"You won't need those anymore," Juudai informed him. Johan shuddered away from the implications of that. He already knew what Juudai meant, but hearing it like that, and being in the position that he was, didn't make for pleasant thoughts. He couldn't remember the last time he'd _had_ a pleasant thought around Juudai.

Juudai trailed his fingers across Johan's back, doing nothing else for the moment. Johan's chest heaved with each breath that he took, his muscles knotted as he awaited what he _knew_ was going to come next. Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Agony burst through his veins as Juudai pressed the tips of his fingers between Johan's shoulder blades. Johan's determination to remain silent evaporated as he threw his head back and screamed until he knew his throat would burst.

From somewhere far away there sounded a light chuckle, a sickly sound could only have come from one throat. Johan tried not to listen to it, but there was no way to plug his ears. His heart pounded as the wave of pain ebbed away. Juudai had only begun his punishment, however, following the pain with a mind-blowing blast of pleasure that sent Johan's hips bucking and shoulders jerking in his bondage.

Every nerve that Johan possessed flamed. It was all but impossible already to tell which pained him more, the pleasure or the torture. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't going to have what he wanted, not here, not now. Haou had him and he would _suffer_ because of that.

As if he read Johan's thoughts, Juudai's voice now whispered in his prisoner's ear. "This isn't because of me. I warned you what would happen if you tried to escape me. You _knew_ the consequences when you started. This is all because of you, Johan. I wouldn't do any of this to you if you didn't deserve it. Do you understand that?" He ran his fingers through Johan's hair several times, each touch colder than the one before it. He flattened his hand at last on the base of Johan's neck. "This is all _your_ fault that I have to do this to you."

And again, the agony rocked Johan, his nerves afire and his body thrashing as much as the bonds would allow.

"Your fault, Johan. Just yours. If you'd _listened_ to me, then you wouldn't be suffering like this now. Do you think I want to hurt you?" Juudai's hands roamed over Johan, squeezing here and caressing there. "I have much better ideas for how we can spend our time together and you remain too stubborn for your own good." He brushed his lips past Johan's other earlobe and bit down there as he had before. "I think you'll learn to listen to me now, though."

Each word fell into Johan's ears and sank deeper into his mind. Was this his fault? Haou _had_ told him not to try to escape. If he'd listened, he wouldn't be going through this now, would he?

He dropped his head as the torment eased, only to receive a stinging slap across his cheek. He jerked his head up to see Juudai in front of him. "Look at me at all times," he instructed. He gave no reasons; perhaps there were none. Johan just kept his head up as best that he could, his weary eyes tracking Juudai as the other settled down into a chair in front of him.

Johan wanted to ask a thousand questions, but nothing dared rise to his lips. Instead, he just watched as Juudai's fingers made their way across Johan's own chest to his hips and legs. The bonds moved to Juudai's will and pulled Johan closer to him, his hips level now with Juudai's head.

There was more than one way to cause pleasure to someone. Or pain.

**The End**


	15. Liar, Liar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 15-50: Liar, Liar  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 615  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: liar  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan's sweat-streaked chest heaved up and down as his opponent, Black Magician Girl, faded away, the last echoes of her screams dying in the same moment. He slumped down, his legs shaky and his heart racing. That had been closer than he'd wanted it to be. She was…had been…good. Almost too good.

"Well done." Juudai's fingers caressed the back of Johan's hair and Johan held himself still. Moving away from Juudai when Juudai wanted to touch him was a one-way ticket to pain.

He wanted to say something, to defy Juudai and scream in his face about how he hadn't done it for Juudai's praise. His lips remained sealed.

Juudai seized Johan's shoulders and twisted him around by them so the two looked into each other's faces. That horrible, revolting smile twisted Juudai's lips, the one that was such a mockery of a _good_ smile. "I'm proud of you."

Johan breathed in again. _I don't want you to be. I don't want to do this._ He would've given so much to be able to scream that with all of his strength. Instead he just nodded, his head moving only a little. "Thank you." Burning lies on his tongue, but the truth would bring him nothing but pain. Honesty had been worth suffering for once. It wasn't now.

One cold hand slid through the hair on the back of his head and tightened there before pushing Johan's head forward so that Juudai could press his lips against Johan's. The kiss was like all the others, full of burning passion that belied the chill of the lips themselves. Juudai moved his head back just enough to be able to speak.

"You lie, Johan." He smiled again, dark and twisted joy in the expression, and pushed Johan against the wall, binding him there with his most-used threads of shadow. They were slender, yet strong enough to hold Johan no matter how much he fought. "You hate fighting for me."

He kissed Johan again, his tongue pressing inside of Johan's mouth for a few moments before he removed it for a breath of a moment. "But that will change."

Again those searing kisses washed through Johan, first at his lips, then down his chest, up to his shoulders, touching all of his exposed flesh. He wore very little; Haou had never seen a reason why his prisoner should have clothing wasted on him. His tongue touched the inside of Johan's knee with a feather-like caress, and Johan jerked, as pleasure unexpected and uncaused by Haou's power surged through him.

Haou tilted his head back and looked at Johan with a critical eye. Johan tried to catch his breath, but there was little use, when a moment later Juudai did it again.

"You like that." It wasn't a question but Johan shook his head, ignoring his own commitment to not revealing weakness to his enemy. Haou's smile was a slash of steel and sadism. "Don't lie to me, Johan."

Slender fingers closed about Johan's knee and in the same moment, paradise and perdition met in the Gem Beast duelist. He screamed a scream made up of equal parts pleasure and pain. Juudai was a master of combining the two; that was how he'd already trained Johan as much as he had.

"Yes…" Johan whispered as soon as it passed and he could think again. "Yes, I do…"

"I know." Juudai kissed the back of Johan's knee again. "You're going to love fighting for me, Johan. You'll beg to do it one day. Beg me for anything you want."

Johan wasn't trying to answer. He just shook his head, trying to deny. Juudai smiled once again. "Don't lie to me, Johan."

**The End**


	16. Obey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 16-50: Obey  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 598  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: heed  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"That one." Juudai indicated one of the fleeing rebels with a light jerk of his head. "I want that one brought here." His warriors obeyed without question, chasing down the chosen one and bringing him down with nets and spears.

Johan stood beside his master, watching the unfolding scene with mild curiosity. He didn't remember this one from the rebellion, but there wasn't anything unusual about that. His memories of that childish time of his life were something he seldom thought about anymore. But while he didn't _remember_ him, there was something oddly familiar about this brunet boy.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing dumped the captive in front of the two of them, tossing his deck and duel disk down in front as well. Johan glanced at it; one of the cards had fallen out facedown: Jerry Beans Man.

"J…Johan?" The captive stared up at him and Johan glanced over at the sound of his name. He still didn't quite recognize the boy, but the monster stirred something in the very back of his mind.

"General?" Juudai touched Johan's leather-clad shoulder and his warrior glanced at him. "There's nothing wrong, is there?"

Johan shook his head. "I think I may have met him before, master." The more he considered it, the more the memories began to unstuck themselves. This had been even before there really was a rebellion, or anything to rebel against in the first place.

"You don't remember me?" The boy stared, unable to get out of his bonds and pinned down by the warrior of dark fusion. "It's me, Tom! You saved Jerry Beans Man from that guy, remember?"

"That's right…" Johan remembered now. "His card was stolen by a hunter, Geise. I was able to find him and got it back. That was a long time ago, though."

Tom struggled against the net, pushing as hard as he could. Compared to Inferno Wing, however, he stood no chance at all. "Johan! You're not supposed to be with someone like this! He's evil!"

Johan blinked a few times. Then he smiled. "I thought that once too, Tom. But what he's doing is _right_. I'm sorry that you can't see it." He glanced at Juudai, noticing that smile of approval that warmed him inside. "What did you want to do with him, master?"

"Is he a good duelist?" Haou asked, one eyebrow raised just the tiniest bit. Johan considered; it had been a while since he had dueled Tom, after all.

"I think so. He had good potential when I knew him." He remembered dueling against Tom a few times before he'd had to leave the village, called out into the wider world. At times he pitied that younger version of himself, so innocent and unknowing of all that lay in his future.

Juudai nodded, then gestured to the prison carts. "Have him taken back with the others. He'll provide amusement for us later. Make certain none of his cards are left behind."

"Johan!" Tom howled as Inferno Wing dragged him towards the carts. "Johan, you can't let him do this! You're a _hero_!"

"I serve my master." Johan's reply was calm and unruffled. "He decides what is right for me." He had absolute faith and trust in his master. Juudai, the Haou, always knew what was right, even if it hurt Johan himself.

Perhaps, if he pleased his master, he would fight against Tom himself in the arena. That would be a more merciful end than releasing some of the others against him. And if not…then Johan would watch whatever Haou decreed.

Haou's word was law.

**Note:** In canon, Tom was the boy that Geise stole Jerry Beans Man from. Johan and Juudai later rescued the card and presumably (we hope!) returned it to Tom.


	17. Under Observation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 17-50: Under Observation  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 588  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: watch  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Haou was magnificent. His _master_ was magnificent. Cold and unrelenting, not a single drop of emotion showing for anyone on the battlefield, an unstoppable terror of destruction. Johan remained in the chariot and watched, his attention focused purely on the one who owned his heart, mind, soul, and body.

_He's wonderful._ Johan heard soft voices in the woods behind him, but paid no mind to them. Haou had left him with two guardians who would make certain no harm came to him. The day would come, Haou had promised, when Johan would be capable of guarding himself, of being the General that Haou wanted him to be.

Not yet, though. Johan was determined to become what his master wished of him. His training went well, though he wasn't ready to take part in battles yet. Not according to Haou.

One of his bodyguards shifted back a little, danger in his every move. Of course, Haou would leave him only with the best. He was Haou's most precious possession, after all. Harming him was a death sentence. _Thinking_ about harming him was a death sentence.

"There he is." That he heard clearly. It didn't compare to the screams from some of the rebel warriors who fell against Haou, but he heard it nevertheless. "Look at what he's wearing."

What was so unusual about his clothes? Yes, Haou had provided them but his very _life_ continued because of Haou. Every scrap of food, every drop of water, _everything_ that he had now came from Haou. The tight leather pleased his master, and so it pleased Johan.

But whoever had said that obviously had no appreciation for Haou's choice of outfit for him. Therefore, in Johan's opinion, they weren't worth listening to. They also weren't worth living, as a horrendous scream told him a few moments later. Bodyguards were useful.

He returned his full attention to Haou, who hadn't ceased his slaughter for as much as a moment. Johan didn't yet know all of the _why_ he was doing all of this, but there was a purpose behind it. That much he'd learned: nothing Haou did lacked a purpose, be it ever so small as simple amusement. But there was more than entertainment attached to these killings.

When the last of the enemy fell, Haou strode back toward Johan. His golden eyes shone with approval at the two guards, who bowed low at his approach. Johan bent his own head, his heart racing at the tender brush of his master's fingers across his cheek.

"Have you seen enough today, Johan?" So many acts that Haou performed were for Johan's benefit, so that he would understand and accept what his master wanted for him. Johan didn't always understand right away, but he tried. He had to try.

"Yes, master." The death didn't bother him. He'd lost his innocence about killing and dying before he'd ever seen his master face to face. It was what came after all of this, when Haou's passions flared, that he anticipated.

Haou's fingers tightened for a moment on Johan's chin and he tilted his head back at once to accept the kiss that Haou placed there. Someone must have still been hiding in the bushes, since he could now hear other voices murmuring in disgust. Let them feel that way about it.

Golden eyes slid past him to scan the underbrush, then Haou turned toward his army. "Back to the castle."

Whoever spied on them, Johan decided, was just going to have to miss the best part.

**The End**

**Note:** Sorry I took so long to update. A lot has been going on, not just with my writing. But I'm going to at least try to work on updating this on a daily basis again. Wish me luck!


	18. What Time Has Wrought

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 18-50: What Time Has Wrought  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 529  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: adoration  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan ran his hands across Haou's smooth muscles, hardly able to breathe for the awe that choked his throat. He picked up a sponge, soaked it well in the soapy water, and began to rub it against his master. This wasn't one of his regular duties, but it was a deep pleasure nevertheless.

Both of them were hot and sweaty from their exertions earlier, and Johan was as pleased to clean that away from Juudai as he was to have helped cause it in the first place. He leaned over to lick a bit at the clean skin left in the sponge's wake, daring greatly to do so. While Haou enjoyed his company in bed, Johan very seldom made any advances. He knew his place very well, after all.

Juudai didn't appear to care at the moment, as he ran his fingers through Johan's hair and snatched up a sponge of his own to start cleaning Johan's face. Johan shivered at that and continued to wipe down Juudai's chest and stomach.

There were scars there, he noticed, something he hadn't ever seen before since Juudai kept the lights low. _He_ didn't need them to see, after all. Johan was beginning to adjust to the lower levels after all this time. He spied one long, slightly puckered scar that ran from Juudai's shoulder to his navel and ran the sponge across it before he dared yet again and leaned forward to kiss the scar.

Juudai's hand closed on the back of Johan's head and pulled him back, a faint shock of pain, hardly more than a smack on the wrist, going through Johan as he did. "Clean it. That's all," he ordered and Johan nodded without question.

He picked up the sponge he'd dropped when Juudai seized him and got back to work cleaning, even as Juudai returned to washing him. He marveled to himself over how much he had changed thanks to his master's efforts. The silly rebel he had once been wouldn't have been caught _dead_ naked in a tub with Haou, much less obediently cleaning him after mind-blowing sex.

Juudai's hand nudged between Johan's thighs, followed a moment later by an intense surge of pleasure. Johan gasped; any resistance he had ever had to Juudai's touch and demands had vanished months ago. When Juudai wanted him, he had him.

His entire body ached and screamed for the sinful delights that Juudai stirred him in with little more than a word or gesture. His world had reduced itself to a simple concept: please Juudai. Nothing else mattered anymore. If it meant sex, he would do it. If it meant killing others, he would do it. Only Juudai's will mattered.

Juudai took his time with Johan, making certain to draw every bit of pleasure from the experience that he could. Johan was his to command and control in every fashion possible.

So different from the furious fighter he had once known, but much, much more tractable and useful. Johan would soon be ready to take his proper place as the General of Haou's army.

Juudai smiled as he brought Johan to the highest of peaks, hearing that now-familiar voice cry out in submissive pleasure.

He did such good work.

**The End**


	19. Treacherous Grip

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 19-50: Treacherous Grip  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 688  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: dew  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan wrapped the blanket around him a little more tightly and stamped his feet in an attempt to get his blood circulating a little more. Of all the drawbacks to being in the rebellion, having the dawn watch was one of the worst.

_It'll be worth it one day,_ he reminded himself. One day, when they didn't need to be a rebellion anymore, when Haou was defeated and their world was at peace once again.

He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and checked out the area once again. Still no signs of any of Haou's troops in the area.

But there would be. Johan was certain of it. The group headed up by Guardian Baou was out there somewhere. _Momoe saw him yesterday. They should be in this area today._ Baou was high up in Haou's ranks. Haou himself might even be with the company, or join them later.

He rubbed the back of his head and wiped off the dew from his duel disk. That was another reason he hated the dawn watch. Everything ended up soaked eventually, especially this time of year.

A soft call from Ruby Carbuncle brought his attention back up. Movement came through the trees a short distance away. Johan grinned; this was what he'd been expecting! Once he knew the enemy's location, he could return to the base and they would stage a strike of their own. They could get rid of all of the company if they were lucky. It would send a message to Haou that they were _not_ to be taken lightly!

He scrambled up into the nearest tree, glad that there was enough foliage left to hide him, and moved along the sturdiest branch until it crossed with one from another tree. He balanced himself with as much care as he could before jumping there, repeating the process over and over until he was almost on top of his target.

"Is everything in readiness?" That was the first clear sentence he could hear as he steadied himself on the branch, hands clinging to the dew-streaked wood. He had to stay unseen, no matter what. All of the Gem Beasts were quiet now, watching as much as he was.

He didn't recognize who had spoken, but he did know who answered: Guardian Baou. He'd heard that revolting voice more than enough times in other battles.

"Yes. We have only a few more moments to wait."

Johan tensed at that; was Haou going to be arriving? Or did they have some other plan? His grip slipped for a moment and he tightened it as much as he could. Falling down into the middle of one's enemies wasn't a good idea at the best of times.

_If I were on the ground, I'd send Ruby back to the others!_ Taking this group on one at a time would be hard, but he thought he could manage it. Without a circle, defeating them would mean nothing, but it would at least keep them occupied until the rebels could arrive and have one set up.

Unfortunately, while his vantage point gave him an excellent view of what they were doing, it did mean that he had to cling to the branch like a squirrel. He didn't have the time or the focus to tell Ruby what to tell the others, and he _couldn't_ talk out loud at all.

"Now!" An explosion rocked the forest back in the direction that headquarters lay in. Johan lifted his head, but had no time to do anything more than that, as the tree he perched in shook as well. His hands and feet scrabbled at the branch, but to no avail: he slipped off and crashed face-first onto the ground.

His head spun in confusion, and he scarcely realized what was going on as a foot pressed into his back, his arms yanked behind him, and his duel disk and deck snatched away. Then everything took on a horrible clarity as Guardian Baou's voice spoke.

"Hello, rebel. We've been waiting for you. Our master is going to be _so_ pleased to meet you."

**The End**


	20. Half of Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 20-50: Half of Everything  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 532  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: half  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Juudai closed the doors as soon as he and Johan passed through them. Johan froze where he stood once the closing clang echoed. Juudai strolled past him and arranged himself comfortably on his couch, eyeing his captive.

His toy. His plaything. His executioner. _His Johan_.

He said nothing. Johan knew what he had to do, or he _should_. His cold lips bent up for a breath of a moment as Johan began to unfasten the straps on his uniform and set each piece to the side.

Half a dozen lights lit themselves at a wave of Juudai's fingers, turning the room from one of deepest shadows into a seraglio of half-lit erotic wonder. Juudai had no trouble at all seeing everything he wished, of course. That included Johan in his currently half-clothed glory.

His golden gaze caressed across Johan, admiring every inch of him. No scars marred Johan's skin; while pain was the quickest method of training that Juudai knew of, there was no need to ruin his prize. Perhaps that led to the half-wild gleam in Johan's eyes now and then.

Such as now.

With a flick of a wrist, streams of shadow poured out to wrap around Johan's wrists and ankles, and Juudai pulled the other over to him. It only took a moment to have Johan arranged beneath him, just where Juudai liked to see him be.

"You killed Guardian Baou." Juudai bit Johan's ear after he spoke, licking the side of it a moment later. "You killed him because that was what _I_ wanted." The streamers continued to work, half-tying Johan to the couch. Juudai's weight kept him there more than anything else did, however.

Johan tried to shake his head but before a word could escape those so tempting lips, Juudai sealed them with his own. He ran his hands across Johan's chest and pressed them across his hips, sending signals of half-pain and half-pleasure all throughout him. If Johan had indeed meant to say anything coherent, it was lost in the half-mad moan of arousal.

Just the way that Juudai liked it. He kissed Johan again, his own arousal far beyond half-risen, and sucked and nipped his way down Johan's throat and chest, stimulating Johan's nerves with his hands and power combined.

"Master…" Johan only used that half of the time these days. He still tried to maintain his dignity and loyalty to his cause, lost as it was. Juudai persevered in his education. Johan was barely half-taught as it was. He submitted out of a half-formed desire for pleasure and a fully formed desire for lack of pain.

The day would come when Johan served him because he knew Juudai was right in everything that he said, thought, and did. Juudai smiled to himself; he'd once thought that the world deserved to exist, that it wasn't foul and in need of destruction and rebirth. He had learned better himself. He had learned the truth.

This was the truth he taught Johan and would bring to the entire world. No, to _all_ the worlds. All twelve dimensions would understand, in that single moment before all encompassing darkness wiped them out forever.

He wouldn't accept any half-measures.

**The End**


	21. Demands and Desires

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 21-50: Demands and Desires  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 563  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: anger  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"Where are they?" Johan knew that Juudai could drag him over to him whenever he wanted. That didn't stop him from keeping as much of a distance as he could when Haou stepped into the tiny cell. "_Where is my family_?"

Juudai's lips curved up into a quick breath of a smile. He said nothing else, just closed the door and leaned against it, arms folded over his chest and eyes on Johan.

Johan shifted forward, burning with the desire to punch and claw at those maddening eyes of gold until they were nothing more than red ruin and it was _Juudai_ who screamed in pain for once, not him. Sweat trickled down his shoulders and spine as he waited for an answer he feared he wouldn't get.

Juudai remained where he was, watching Johan, not making a move to calm him down or restrain him. That hint of a smile stayed where it was and Johan added 'tear those lips off' to his mental list of what he wanted to do to Juudai.

"Baou took them from me when…" Johan hated to say 'when he caught me' and shook his head. He damned all dew to hell for betraying him that morning. "He took them. _Where are they_?"

He wouldn't believe any lies that Haou attempted. The Gem Beasts lived somewhere; he would _know_ if they were gone. But that sense didn't include knowing where they were. So here he stood, staring into the eyes of his captor and waiting to hear what sort of threat Haou had for him next.

"Safe." Haou's single word rang around the room and Johan stared. _Safe_. Not what he'd thought to hear at all.

He shook his head. "I don't believe you. Where are they? What did you do to them?" Safe wasn't a word he believed in where Haou was concerned. Safe wasn't anywhere in this castle. Safe could even be dead.

This time there wasn't an answer, but that quirk of the lips vanished. Johan surged forward, seizing onto Juudai's wrists, and shoved him harder against the wall. "Tell me! Tell me where they are!"

Only a moment passed before he found himself knocked back against the far wall, and anything further sensible he might have wanted to say died in his throat, murdered by screams of agony. Juudai did not move, only stared down at him, his gaze burning into Johan's own.

"You'll see them, once you and _they_ are both ready to be seen." Juudai said at last, though the pain racking through Johan didn't cease as he spoke. "You have a great deal to learn, Johan." He took a step closer, reached down, seized Johan by the throat, and slammed him against the wall, his eyes glowing bright gold in the murky cell. "Never touch me without my permission."

He slammed Johan's head against the wall again and even more nightmarish pain shot through Johan. Juudai's voice remained clear in his ears no matter what. "You will see them again when _I_ say that you do and not one moment before."

There was nothing in that tone. Johan didn't realize it until later, but there was _nothing_ he would have expected: fury, rage, anger, frustration, not even _humor_. Only statements that froze his soul.

And one last one that seared him to the core.

"You and they belong to _me_."

**The End**


	22. Anticipation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 22-50: Anticipation  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 609  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: footsteps  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan's heart raced as Haou's footsteps approached his cell. Sweat pooled in the small of his back as he tried to imagine what today's visit would be like. Torture? Pleasure? A horrifying mix of both that left him disoriented and confused and in some sick way panting for more?

He shook his head. Whatever he expected, Haou would do something else, likely enough something he couldn't imagine at the moment. Every day since his capture had been one of shock and surprise, turning his world upside down.

Outside, the footsteps stopped. Johan dropped his gaze at first, then pulled it back up, determined not to show fear for as long as he could. He'd been determined to do that before, he knew. The determination seldom lasted long.

The unlocked door swung open and Johan fought to keep his neck from bending as ice cemented his stomach. There was something about being in tattered rags before Haou that deprived him of all comfort.

_He's made it plain he wants your body. That's it._ He reminded himself of that with as much harshness as he could. Haou did not _care_ about him. He only wanted Johan broken to his will and Johan wouldn't let that happen. Couldn't let it happen.

Chill fingers gripped Johan's chin and he realized only then that his gaze had dropped without his realizing it. Haou lifted his head up, golden eyes meeting green. "Lunch time."

Oh. Was that what it was? He'd lost track of time yet again. Haou made certain that Johan only ate from his hands, every time that he ate at all. He carried in his other hand a bag from which some of the most tantalizing scents Johan had smelled in weeks exuded. He'd resisted at first, until it dawned on him that Juudai was _serious_ about Johan not eating until he met certain conditions.

Which meant he knew what he had to say now, like it or not. He swallowed as Haou made himself comfortable. "Please, master." His stomach churned; the more he said it, the easier it became _to_ say it. "May I eat?"

Haou's smile of approval sent emotions Johan couldn't understand and didn't want to surging through him. "Very well." He opened the bag and removed the contents, the stronger scents sending wild hunger through Johan.

Piece by piece Haou fed lunch to his captive, Johan eating neatly and without attempting to bite Haou, as he had the first time this had happened. He received only pain and more hunger for that. Haou wasn't all that harsh, Johan realized, only when Johan himself did something to deserve it. If he just listened and did as he was told…

Deep inside of him, a flicker of rebellion attempted to flare. He was Johan Andersen of the Gem Beasts, leader of the fight against Haou, not a tamed and trained slave! He couldn't keep on like this! He had to fight and find a way out of here!

Haou reached over and ran his fingers through Johan's hair, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Johan's half-formed thoughts faded away at once, subsumed by the pleasure his master showed him. As much as he wanted it to be different, Haou _was_ his master now. A single touch sent Johan into ecstasy or agony. For weeks now he had done anything Haou wanted, just to avoid pain.

He nuzzled against Haou's touch and breathed in his powerful scent. His mind slipped away as Haou's fingers caressed down his cheek and stroked against his chest. Haou was there and he wasn't in pain, and for now, that was all that mattered to Johan.

**The End**


	23. Empty Pot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 23-50: Empty Pot  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 626  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: end  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"Attack! Ruby Dark Flash!" Johan gestured and Advanced Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle leaped forward, a beam of dark power emitting from her opened mouth, destroying Insect Knight's last life points. He slumped down, cards clattering out of his duel disk, and stared up at Haou's warrior.

"How…" There was no time for the question to be finished as he exploded into shards of light that faded away in a few moments. Johan gathered up his own cards and glanced down at them.

_Advanced Gem Beasts._ His deck, his family, returned to him once Haou had deemed him worthy of it once more. It had taken months for him to earn it back. _I had to understand how foolish I was before._

But the Gem Beasts themselves were stronger than ever now, as shown by their Advanced state. True, they didn't speak to him as much as they once had, but they were still there for him, fighting by his side, and warming his heart. There were moments when he missed the comfort of the old days. He would never say such a thing to Haou, of course.

A warm arm entwined around his shoulders and Juudai pulled him into his embrace. "Magnificent as always." The approving words were followed by a kiss on the side of his ear. "You'll have a splendid reward when we return home."

Johan knew what that meant and he tingled all over at the thought. "As you wish, master." He thought he caught a sound from the deck, something of disapproval or denial, but banished the thought at once. His family might not _care_ for his master, but they all belonged to him just as Johan did. That was all that mattered.

"How do you like your deck?" Haou only glanced for a moment at the cards as Johan put them into his deck holder. He asked this now and then, and sometimes Johan wondered if he expected a different answer.

"They're everything I could've ever wanted, master." Johan told him. Strong and powerful, passionate in battle just as he was, and loyal to him, just as he was to Haou.

Haou brushed his fingers through Johan's hair in one of his usual gestures of approval. "Good." He gestured for Johan to follow and the two left the burrows where Johan had fought the insect warrior. Others who served Haou had already gathered to await their master's return. Some of those guarded a knot of captives, some of whom were human, some various monsters. Johan gave them only a cursory look before he followed Haou to the waiting chariot. Captives meant little to him, not with the promise of Haou's reward glittering in his mind.

As they drove back, Johan's hand fell by his deck, and Advanced Ruby appeared on his shoulder: the one opposite of Haou. They always did that, those few times they appeared these days, showing themselves as far from his master as they could. He reached up and rubbed her ears, a warm smile on his lips.

This was far better than the days of little food, less comfort, and unending terror that they would somehow fail against Haou. Now he knew that they had never had a chance, and by choosing to stand with his master, he was giving the world the help that it truly needed. The Gem Beasts understood that as well. Perhaps they were sad about it and that was why they spoke so little.

Haou's arm encircled his waist and Ruby vanished at the same time. Any protestations died on Johan's lips and he leaned closer to his master. At the end of the day, he lived for Haou more than anyone else human that he knew. They understood.

They had to.

**The End**


	24. Promises Kept

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 24-50: Promises Kept  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 629  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: tomorrow  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"Tomorrow." Haou ran his fingers through Johan's hair. That was supposed to soothe him, Johan knew, yet he couldn't help the excitement that surged through him at the single word. Did he really mean it this time? Prickles of excitement broke out all over his skin at the thought.

"Haou, you…I'll…" He couldn't form the words; too much excitement choked them off in his throat. But Haou knew what he was trying to say nevertheless.

"Yes. Tomorrow I'm having clothes brought for you." He ran a hand down Johan's well-build shoulders and chest, an appreciative gleam in his golden eyes. "Much as I will hate to cover you up."

Johan knew he shouldn't accept being naked in his captor's presence this easily, but after all this time, what else _could_ he do? _He destroyed my real clothes months ago. I don't even remember when I had a rag to cover myself with._ Not to mention that much of what Haou wanted him to do, he didn't need clothes for.

Juudai pulled Johan closer to him and began to lick and suckle on Johan's earlobe. "You'll only wear them when I tell you to." Johan nodded, hissing between his teeth as Juudai's own teeth bit hard on him.

"Yes…master…" He knew what Juudai wanted and gave it to him. The solid mantra burned over and over in his mind: give Juudai what he wants and the pain is less. It didn't always help, but when it came to the sex, there was little reason for Johan to deny him that. Pleasures of the flesh were the easiest for Juudai to take from him. He'd learned that early on.

Juudai's hands left trails of fire and ice across Johan as he caressed his captive, his lips following his fingers, nipping and licking in all of Johan's most secret areas. Every moment took more of Johan's breath away, sucking his desire to resist with it. He never had as much of that as he started with each time this happened, either.

_He's making me…into what he …wants…_ Even Johan's private thoughts swirled and danced to the heat of raw passion. _He's making me…his…_ There was no getting around it. Just to be at a point where Haou put _clothes_ on him showed how much he had bent already.

Then Juudai's tongue touched him _there_ and every other thought in his mind exploded into unholy lust. What else mattered, when compared to how good he felt right now? No pain, nothing but pleasure, and if he paid for it with obedience, then he gained _more_ pleasure and there was not even a thought of pain anymore.

Hot and wet and he couldn't move, bound down to the bed by shadows, and black satin moved against his flesh or he moved against it, didn't know, didn't care, and oh _Haou_, oh _Master_!

Johan realized only when he heard his voice echoing back from the walls that he'd cried those words aloud. He trembled from his head to his feet, more from the release of tension than fear, especially since he could see Juudai from where he lay and there was that twisted, pleased smirk directed toward him once again.

Juudai reached for one of the familiar bottles he kept in various places in his rooms. Johan knew what was in that and he didn't even have to force himself to relax as Juudai poured the contents into one hand. After that release, there wasn't any tension in him.

"Tomorrow," Juudai whispered the word once again as he knelt over Johan. "Tomorrow everyone will see you for what you are now."

A thousand words could've sprung to Johan's lips about 'what he was', but nothing coherent left them. He was Juudai's, that's what he was.

**The End**


	25. Perfect Outfit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 25-50: Perfect Outfit  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 608  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: shy  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Haou circled Johan, checking out the fit and cut of the suit. It was everything he'd ever hoped it would be. Tight fitting, showing off Johan's well-developed shoulders and arms, a cross between armor and a sex slave's bondage gear. He even had two deck holders on his hips, since as Haou's executioner, he had to duel just as well as anyone else in the army did. In one of those holders there rested the Advanced Gem Beast deck; in the other was another one that Haou built for him, for certain _special_ occasions.

"Perfect." He proclaimed at last, brushing a few strands of Johan's hair away from his eyes. His slave's cheek burned red and he couldn't help a thinning of his lips. "Are you shy?"

"I've never worn anything like this," Johan admitted. Juudai nodded; he would have been surprised if the other had.

"This was made for you. Wear it with pride." Haou pressed one hand against Johan's cheek to cool it. "You are my executioner. You deliver my wrath to those who deserve it, in my army and out of it." He leaned his head against Johan for a few seconds. "You are _mine_."

Johan swallowed, still not daring yet to move. Juudai approved; while his training wasn't complete, it was well begun, and Johan knew to wait for orders.

"Now, there's something else you need to learn to do in your clothes." Juudai whispered, pulling Johan closer to him. "Get out of them as fast as I want you to." He didn't want to destroy the garments, but if Johan wasn't ready for him when he wanted Johan to be, there would be hell to pay.

Another flush of color across Johan's cheeks; Juudai found more and more that he liked to see that. He intended to break down all of Johan's barriers one day, so that there would be nothing for him to blush at because nothing Juudai wanted of him would embarrass him, but for now, the sight amused him.

He watched as Johan worked at the straps and buckles, moving to remove the outfit with all possible speed. More and more of Johan's tanned skin, a little lighter now than it had been when he'd first been brought here, became visible, and Juudai eyed the treasure in anticipation. He'd feasted on Johan's bounty many times, but there was always something new to learn or do.

Once all of it was on the floor, Juudai gave Johan no chance to move, but pinned him to the wall, binding him there as he so often did with threads of raw darkness. Nothing but his will could break those, which made them safer than any other form of bondage.

"You are mine." Juudai breathed the words that were so familiar on his tongue these days. The more he said them, the more he knew they were true, and the more _Johan_ knew they were true. "You have nothing to be shy about. Wear my marks with pride, Johan. There are those who would die to be as honored as you are. There are those who would _kill_ for it. I give it all to you." He sucked at the base of Johan's throat greedily, knowing that there would be no coherent answer. He didn't want one. He wanted Johan to feel, not think.

Waves of pleasure rocked through Johan, from both Juudai's power and his experience with just how to please Johan's body. Juudai smiled as Johan's hips lifted off the wall in the excess of his pleasure.

The assembled court would have to wait for his executioner's presentation. Haou's desires came first.

**The End**


	26. Slash of Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 26-50: Slash of Words  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 655  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: shame  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan's heart raced as he stared at the silver-haired captive held in the grip of Haou's underlings. A year had passed, perhaps more so, since he had seen Edo this close up and he drank in the sight with all of his heart. His obedience was Haou's but to just _see_ Edo reminded him of moments that had never been and never would be.

"Edo…" Haou stood behind him and that one word was all that Johan allowed himself. He couldn't let Haou know there was anything there. Self-preservation and the desire to protect Edo worked in tandem for this.

Edo, on the other hand, stared up at him with burgeoning hatred. "Johan. I didn't think it was true, but it looks like it is." He sneered at the other duelist, blue eyes glinting in the pale sunlight. "You've gone over to him. You're his whore now."

"No!" Johan shook his head, blood draining from his features. What in the world had Edo heard about him? _Isn't it true, though?_ Something that might have once been his conscience whispered in the back of his mind. _You sold yourself to him._

"You stand there wearing that, fighting for him, with his arm around you, and you expect me to believe that you're not?" Edo threw the words out as if they were daggers, and each one sunk a little deeper into Johan's heart. "What did he offer you, traitor? A soft bed? All the food you can eat and all the sex you can handle?"

Johan shook his head even harder, to the point he wouldn't have been surprised if it fell off. "No, Edo! I…he…it's just not like that!" How could he explain it? How could he explain the marvelous torment of pain and pleasure that Haou represented?

"Did you get tired of sleeping on rocks, eating what we can steal, the risk of death every day? You don't have to worry about that anymore, do you?" Edo stepped forward, shaking off the guards holding him, and spat more venom at Johan. "Is the sex really _that good_, Johan? Good enough for destroying the entire world?"

"Enough." Haou interrupted and turned Johan around to look at him. Johan didn't want to; he wanted to twist away and run for Edo, to get both of them out of there and at least _try_ to explain what had happened. Perhaps away from Haou, the words would come and Edo would understand.

Haou tilted Johan's chin back and looked into his eyes. "What to do with him, Johan? I will allow you to decide."

Johan swallowed and stole a quick glance over his shoulder to where Edo stood, his wrists bound by chains just as his own had been all those months earlier.

_I could have him brought back. He'd understand if he could see for himself._ Yet…something deeper stirred. _Even if he understood…he could never accept._

Johan wavered between two paths and made his choice. "Let him go. Let him tell everyone what it's really like to face you, Haou." _He won't accept. He'd try to take me away forever._ He couldn't leave his master. Every cell in his body screamed out against the very concept.

"Very well." Haou waved a hand toward his minions, who kicked Edo away, not bothering to remove the chains. That didn't surprise Johan; he didn't expect anything else, really. Edo would have to free himself by his own means, if it happened at all.

Edo stood for a moment, then leaned back and spat at Johan. "Whore." Head held high, he turned and stalked away into the concealing shadows beneath the trees. He didn't look back.

Johan fought to control the aching screams of horror in his mind. _Is that what he thinks of me? Is that what they all think of me?_ He paid no attention to anything else as Haou's troops made ready to leave. _I'll explain one day…somehow._

**The End**


	27. Known From The Inside

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 27-50: Known From The Inside  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 589  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: secrets  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"You cared about him." Juudai once more pinned Johan to the bed, weaving the threads of shadows to keep him there. Johan shook his head, his heart beating so fast he was certain Juudai could hear it from across the room, much less from the few inches away he actually was. Juudai smiled at that. "Are you afraid of what I would do if you did?"

Johan couldn't reply, not when a flash of memory as strong as if it had just happened shot through his mind.

_"What would you do if I wanted someone else?" _

_ "Kill them."_

One question, one answer, and that was it. Johan tested the bonds, though he knew just how strong they were. Nothing he knew of could break them. _He_ would break long before they did. _If I say anything, if he **knows** anything, Edo's going to die._

Juudai smiled as he played with one of Johan's nipples, his tongue swirling about it for a moment before he squeezed it with the tips of his fingers. "I'm going to kill him one day, Johan. I will whether you care about him or not. You aren't protecting him." He moved over to administer the same treatment to the other nipple and Johan arched under the caresses, his mind beginning that familiar spin into heated passion and lust.

"I…Edo…he's…" Johan hated how quickly he lost all control under Juudai's touch. He wanted to maintain focus, to be able to carry on a conversation, and all he could manage to think about was how good Juudai's lips felt on his heated flesh. "Master…that feels…" He'd been thinking about something, or someone, hadn't he? Haou's hand passed over his forehead for a moment and a gleam of golden eyes filled his vision.

"Who is Edo Phoenix, Johan?" Juudai whispered, trailing his tongue from Johan's ear down past his nipples and ending around his waist. "Tell me who he is."

Johan wished his master wouldn't try to talk to him while making love to him. He could only concentrate on _that_ right now. But he had to answer the question. Edo…Edo Phoenix. Who was that now? Oh, right. He knew.

"He…leads the rebellion against you. I knew him when I was there. But not very well." He moaned as Juudai rewarded him with a rich shock of pleasure all through his body. "He's…nothing compared to you, master…" Who could be? His master was everything that was worth anything in the entire world. His master _was_ his entire world.

Another gasp of pleasure, another wave of delight, and Johan lost all focus. Edo, the rebellion, all of his past faded from his mind. They would return later, if muted, but for the moment, everything he could think of was his master and the wonderful, indescribable pleasure that was sharing his master's bed.

Haou smiled as he took his pleasure from Johan, his bedmate gasping and moaning in mindless delight with each touch of his master's hands on him. He'd known what Johan wanted to hide all along, of course. There was little about Johan he _didn't_ know.

_I know him better than he knows himself, now._ He'd had to help Johan come to certain conclusions, of course. But it was necessary, in order to teach him properly. He played with Johan's mind and body equally, the one feeding the manipulation of the other.

But it was all for a good cause. The best of causes: saving the world from itself. Johan would understand. Juudai would make him understand. Forever.

**The End**


	28. Keeping Warm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 28-50: Keeping Warm  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 576  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: blankets  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan tugged at the two blankets, trying to get them wrapped around himself. One had a hole about midway down the length of it, while the other had a large rip close to the top. Both of them were old and tattered enough that they didn't keep out much in the way of cold and chills. Wrapped together, they made about half or three-quarters of a blanket, and tied together with the rags that used to be his clothes, he usually managed to keep from shivering long enough to get some sleep.

The trick was finding out every night how to do this right. Sometimes he wondered if Haou changed the blankets in some subtle way so he had to fidget and work them all over again every time.

He wouldn't put it past him. There was very little he wouldn't put past Haou. Considering what had _already_ happened, a little thing like switching Johan's blankets (which, really, was being generous to call them) in almost unnoticeable ways was hardly the most heinous act Haou was capable of.

He fidgeted again; there weren't too many drafts in the cell, which was an unmitigated bonus. The entire castle, or the parts of it that he knew best now, was just _cold_. That had to have something to do with Haou himself. Johan shuddered to think of those icy fingers on his skin and worked harder to get the blankets situated around him once again.

_I should ask him for something decent. If he wants to keep me alive, he should give me decent blankets, right?_ The idea was reasonable. Haou probably _would_ give him some kind of covering that was whole and warm.

_But what would he want from me if I asked?_ The question was one he knew the answer to already. Obedience. Discipline. Submission to Haou's every command. Johan refused to think about what else he might want. He'd seen enough of it in his dreams already, along with a few hints as to what else Juudai wanted from those passionate kisses and touches.

No, he wasn't going to ask. Not yet, anyway. Maybe if the temperature grew colder and he couldn't get himself to sleep. Though wouldn't Haou take steps of his own? Johan was his prize possession after all. Wasn't he something that Haou would take care of? At least where warmth was concerned. Johan's muscles twitched at the memory of the agonizing pain Haou forced on him more than once. No, Haou didn't _always_ take care of him.

Finally, he managed to get himself wrapped up in just the proper way and closed his eyes. Time for a few hours of good sleep before whatever horrors Haou had planned for him the next day. Pain and pleasure in mind-blowing amounts, along with whatever else Haou wanted to do in order to break him.

_There has to be a way out of here._ Other words of Haou's stirred in his thoughts and he pushed them away. He would have to take a chance at some point or he'd be here forever. _First thing to do is find where he's hidden the Gem Beasts._ Once he and his family were reunited, he would be on his way back to the rebellion. He would even carry with him information on how Haou's castle and defenses were set up.

Johan smiled. It would only be a few more days. He could manage a few more days.

**The End**


	29. Fires of Desires

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 29-50: Fires of Desires  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 656  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: fire  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Shrieks and cries of pain and confusion rose up, along with smoke and flickering flames. Johan watched it all in detachment, wondering if it would ever appear to be real to him. Long ago, he thought, when he had been young and foolish enough to fight his master, he'd seen scenes like this. Everything had been different then. He'd wanted to scream and fight back.

Now he just watched and wondered when it would all be over. He wanted to return to the castle, cuddle into Haou's arms, and once again feel that delicious pleasure that only his master could provide him.

Fire flicked closer, but he paid little attention to it. People kept running, some of them being chased down by his warriors, either to be captured or killed. He wondered which was worse to them. None of them knew that one way or another, they would end up dead anyway. The only difference was how long it took one to die.

"General." One of his subordinates bowed before him a few minutes later. "The village is no more. The survivors are ready to go. We killed three-quarters of the inhabitants."

That would provide much fuel for Super Fusion. His master would be pleased. He nodded in response. "Let's go home." He thought that he recalled this warrior from when he had fought Haou. That seemed so much longer ago than it had to be. He wondered vaguely, if only for a few moments, what the warrior thought of him now.

No matter. No one's opinion mattered save his master's. He turned the reins of his horse and started back toward the castle, thoughts still somewhat circling around the flames that danced and surged behind him. Someone would have to put them out. Johan didn't want the entire region to burn down, nor did Haou. That would mean useless, wasted deaths.

Behind him came the rest of his army, a little smaller than he'd arrived with where his troops were concerned, but victorious all the same. Haou would be proud of him. Johan had defeated a good quarter of the enemy himself before settling back to let the rest of the army handle the less experienced duelists. He wanted challenges, warriors who could actually stand a chance to defeat him, not half-grown kids who might know the difference between attack mode and defense mode, but who didn't know when to attack and when not to.

As he turned a corner, he caught a glimpse of the village, or what was left of it. The palisade that had guarded it was now nothing more than a few shattered stumps and most of the huts and buildings were flaming wreckage. Perhaps the fire would burn itself out, he thought.

By turning his head, he could see one of the prison wagons as it followed in his wake. Surrounded by guards, with a few of the captives visible, it exuded grief and agony. The prisoners clung to one another, tears and muttered words of hatred drifting toward him on the afternoon breeze.

_I'm doing them a favor. They wouldn't like this world once master is through with it._ Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he…

Of course he would. Master had promised that once he took over every part of the world and had unleashed the true power of Super Fusion to destroy the twelve dimensions, the world would consist of endless shadows, Master, and Johan himself. What better world could there be than the one of the two of them together?

He shook the reins and rode onward, eager to see the pleased look in Haou's eyes when his triumph became visible. This village was the first he'd taken out without Haou watching him do it, and he looked forward to retelling all that had happened, from the first flames set to this final look as he rode onward.

But most of all, he anticipated that night's reward.

**The End**


	30. Rewards and Bonuses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 30-50: Rewards and Bonuses  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 558  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: flash  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

One spark of gold, one look from Haou, that was all Johan needed for the flush of warmth to fill him and his arousal to stir. It didn't matter what he'd been doing only moments earlier, be it walking through the castle, going over his deck, or outlining an assault on an enemy location. That one look and he abandoned it all for his master's embrace.

Haou knew it as well as he did and there were times when he would give that look, that special tilt of his head and quirk to his lips, at moments when he knew Johan couldn't respond. Not that there were many of those, since Haou was as eager as he was for the sweet taste of Johan's flesh. But such times did occur.

Such as now, when Johan was on his way back from a successful strike against Edo's forces. The so-called rebels (Haou didn't consider them anything more but fodder for Super Fusion, whatever they considered themselves) had hoped up in a half-ruined castle in the mountains, one that had been Brron's years earlier. Johan took a fourth of the army and drove them out without mercy or compassion.

The campaign had taken two weeks and ended with the rebellion scattered to the four winds. Juudai wasn't fool enough to believe they were gone forever. They would reunite, form up somewhere else, and once again come to bother him. But that would take weeks, if not months, and until then he had the spare time to indulge himself with his favorite toy.

Now he caught Johan's eye from the top of the stairs and Johan's reaction was evident at once. His breath sped up, his pupils dilated, and his smooth report of events faltered for a few words. Haou did not smile, but he could hardly wait for the formalities to be over.

"You have well-pleased me, General Johan." Haou declared, knowing that all within earshot paid strict attention. "Is there any reward I can offer?" Both he and Johan knew there could be only one answer to that. So did most of those listening. A servant sniffed and murmured a comment that Haou not only heard clearly, but marked the servant down in his mind for execution once Hell Kaiser's dinner hour rolled around.

Johan knelt gracefully before him. "All I ever ask is the opportunity to serve you, master."

Juudai's lips widened for a moment before he gestured for Johan to rise. He glanced at the rest of the army. "Dismissed." That was all that was necessary; he took Johan by the arm and led him to their shared quarters. He could see the flash of desire across Johan's features and determined at once to replace it with something more lasting. Raw burning lust that would fade only when the two of them had to emerge from their chambers to deal with the world once more would be a suitable choice, he decided.

In moments the great double doors closed behind them and he pulled Johan into a searing kiss. Two weeks without him was two weeks far too long, in Juudai's opinion, and desire pulsed in every part of him. This was a reward for both of them, he decided in the deepest depths of his mind, and set about awarding them as intensely as he could.

**The End**


	31. Importance of Memory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 31-50: Importance of Memory  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 656  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: closer  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Juudai's hands went through Johan's hair, caressing and tugging in the possessive style that Johan didn't want to grow used to. He grit his teeth and tried to think of anything that he could that would prevented that deceptively gentle hand from soothing the aches and pains that shot through him from his latest round of punishment.

_Eating my own cooking._ That was a nightmare in and of itself, and one that being a prisoner here made him avoid. He refused to think of it as a perk, though. He'd rather eat his own cooking than be fed from Haou's own hands.

_Which is why you eat everything he gives you, no matter what you have to do to get it, right?_ A sly, smug voice that he recognized as his own conscience whispered in the back of his mind. If he could have, he would've beaten it to death just for speaking up right then.

He fought harder to avoid the soothing seduction of that hand. _Cleaning out the bathroom._ With at least fifty people crammed into their headquarters, the bathroom wasn't exactly a sparkling marvel of cleanliness. Everyone had to take it in turn to clean it, even Johan. He forced himself to think about some of the most horrible times he'd drawn the duty…

"What are you thinking about?" Juudai murmured into his ear and Johan started. He hadn't realized how close the other was to him. His mind scrambled to come up with something.

"The others. My home." Somehow, he didn't think hearing the truth was going to be all that wonderful. He tilted his head back so he could see Juudai's features and wasn't surprised to see his eyes narrowed for a moment. He swallowed, trying not to think too hard now about what Juudai was going to do to him. Thinking about anything but Juudai while in Juudai's arms was a very punishable offense.

Juudai pulled him closer, tucking Johan's head underneath his chin. Johan's heart beat faster; what was going to happen now? Juudai's hands roamed across him and he murmured, "Tell me more. Tell me what else you're thinking about."

This couldn't bode well. Johan shifted a little, though he really couldn't move that much with Juudai holding him the way he was. "I was thinking about cleaning the bathrooms." Lying to Juudai was a very bad idea. He hurt enough just when Juudai was 'training' him. He didn't need to make it worse.

Juudai's fingers pressed against Johan in a vague 'keep going' kind of way. Johan tried to keep his thoughts on what he said, but word by word, his voice stumbled and he lost track of what he was saying. "I…the bathrooms were…" Juudai continued to caress Johan's chest with one hand, while the other slid up to run through his hair again, Juudai's head moving a bit to give himself more room.

He groped for the words; he'd had them just moments earlier, hadn't he? What had he been thinking about? He knew he should know; he'd just _said_ it, and yet now, he couldn't pull the thoughts together enough to continue. "I…I don't remember." All he could do now was hope that Haou wouldn't fly into a rage and beat him or torture him because of this.

"It's all right, Johan." Juudai soothed, his voice a purr of dark velvet. "I don't think you need to think about that anymore, if you can't remember it."

All things considered, Juudai was probably right. It couldn't be that important anyway. If it were important, he would remember it, like how Edo made him shiver just with a look from those blue eyes, and about the Gem Beasts and their bond, and about how Juudai pulled him closer and kissed him thoroughly.

If it was important, it would come back to him. For now, he gave himself up to the kiss and all that came after.

**The End**


	32. Denial, Admittance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 32-50: Denial, Admittance  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 615  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: underneath  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan learned much about body language and position as the days of his captivity turned into weeks and the weeks of his training turned into months. One single fact rang true, no matter what else Juudai might say to him. He was _beneath_ Juudai, his submissive and well-used toy. Juudai whispered words of equality and power, promised that the day would come when Johan reigned beside him and led his armies as their General.

What he did was bind Johan to whatever surface it pleased him to bind Johan to, strip him of whatever few rags he'd managed to acquire as clothing, and ravish Johan until the teal-haired man was a nearly insane mass of pleasure, pain, want, and need, who would do anything in order to obtain the release that eluded him until Juudai's words permitted that release.

Johan sat below Juudai in the throne room, curled up on a cushion, his head and body well below Juudai's, within easy reach when the other wished to toy with him. There had been times when Juudai had crushed him against the pillows of the throne, slaking his lusts in view of everyone. Johan tried not to think about those times. Just passing by any of the monsters he'd once faced in battle was enough to drop his eyes and flush his cheeks.

Whenever Juudai seduced him (and Johan wasn't nearly ready to call it lovemaking, and he didn't want to call it rape either, not when he burned with the desire as much as Juudai did more often than he didn't), it was always Johan who submitted, no matter what happened. If Juudai's lips and tongue gave him pleasure or if Juudai insisted that Johan put his mouth to use to do more than protest the situation, Juudai still reigned supreme.

There was no use for Johan to protest that he didn't want the sex. Juudai could, and frequently did, change his mind on that with a few well-placed touches that shot the most intense pleasure through him, increasing the strength of each wave with every repetition.

_There's nothing I can do._ Johan stared down at the floor, free of Juudai's demands for the moment. Haou was off somewhere else, subjugating a village or recruiting new warriors or something of that sort. Johan took what breaks he could, letting his mind and body recover from the last bout they'd had.

Just thinking about it sent a shudder of delight through him and he fought back a moan when he recalled how talented Juudai's mouth was in so many areas. _He's brainwashing me! I'm not supposed to like this!_

All that did was bring to mind other sessions, other times when they were together. Johan closed his eyes and did what he could to resist the memories, so vivid it was as if Juudai touched him all over again.

Sweat streaked him as he rolled over on the plush bed, his hands clutching at the satin sheets beneath him. Juudai would be home in another day or two and he would return to his quarters and Johan with all due speed. Johan envisioned it already.

The double doors would swing open, revealing Juudai between them. Johan would have time to stare as the warlord stalked toward him, taking each step with practiced ease, secure in the knowledge that Johan ached for him.

A thin, animal-like moan of pleasure whined from Johan's throat. Where was Juudai? Why couldn't he think about anything else but _him_ and the bliss-foul acts that Juudai executed on his body? Foul. They were foul. They could be nothing else.

"Come home, Haou," he murmured into the pillows underneath him. "I need you."

**The End**


	33. Sound of Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 33-50: Sound of Silence  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 669  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: silence  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"Let a single word or moan go past your lips and you'll regret it." Haou murmured into Johan's ear. The chains that bound the captive to the ceiling clinked as he nodded, his heart beating faster with each moment. He didn't know what Juudai had in mind, nor did he wish to know. Pain and pleasure were the least he could imagine. There would be more. Much, much more.

Haou stood behind Johan and let his hands drift from his prisoner's shoulder blades down to his buttocks. Nothing concealed any part of Johan from his view. What had been his clothes, ragged and tattered as they were, were now nothing but ashes. Johan wondered if he would be able to make new ones. He didn't think Juudai would give him anything new any time soon.

Those hands were cold against his skin and Johan bit his lip as hard as he could to keep from gasping. No matter how much Juudai touched him, he could never quite believe how _cold_ they were until he felt them once again.

"Remember," Juudai whispered, this time into the other ear. "If you make any sounds that I don't want to hear, you'll suffer for it." Johan could hear twisted pleasure in that tone and sweat dripped from his forehead. "You'll be allowed to scream then."

Johan wasn't even sure if he believed that. Yet there was nothing to do but wait and find out. His chest heaved as he took in great, silent gulps of air, waiting for whatever else his captor was going to do.

Juudai's hands closed firmly on Johan's rear, twin blocks of ice that held death in them, and pain ripped him in half, sending his body thrashing in the bondage, and only by force of will did he stop himself from crying out. He wanted to; he wanted that release with all of him.

_No! He wants me to break like that! He wants to be able to hurt me more!_

He didn't know how long the agony lasted. It could have been minutes or hours. He thought minutes, but he could not, did not _know_. When it eased off at last, he hung lower in the chains, his lower lip bleeding from how tightly he'd bitten it, his shoulders aching from how much effort he'd put into wriggling around.

Juudai remained behind him and now his hands squeezed Johan's buttocks once again, and mind-blowing pleasure followed mind-numbing pain. _W…why…_ His thoughts scattered like leaves in the breeze as he once again jerked and danced to Juudai's will. There had to be a way to end this somehow!

If there was, Johan couldn't find it. He slumped over in the chains, ashamed to know that he was as aroused now as he'd ever been in his life, and he could do nothing about it. Juudai petted him, then went another wild wave of pain through him, followed heartbeats later by pleasure's delights.

He didn't know when it happened. But somewhere in the middle of it all, a single word fell from his lips, torn by the pain or seduced by the pleasure. It didn't matter, for that one word held everything he wanted in it.

"Please…"

As it echoed in the room, everything stopped. Johan trembled, aware in the back of his mind of what Juudai would do to him because of this, and unable to care. All he needed, wanted, could hope for, was some kind of release, some ending to all of this.

Juudai's fingers brushed through Johan's hair and Johan was certain he smiled, albeit with cruelty and not compassion. "What do you want?"

"Please…I want…release…" He hated those words, hated that Juudai drew them from him with such ease. Could it be worse? Could his life ever be worse than it was now?

"Call me 'master' and I'll think about it." Juudai nipped the back of Johan's neck. Johan couldn't help the moan of pleasure at that.

Yes. His life could get worse.

**The End**


	34. Expectations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 34-50: Expectations  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 649  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: pitiful  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Haou hated the world and all those who dwelled within it. Human or monster, plant or animal, it was all one to him. He hated and loathed them all and dedicated his life from the time he was seventeen to destroying them all.

_It's what needs to be done,_ he told himself more than once, whenever it grew hard in those early days. _All they do is pollute and ruin everything just by existing._

There was an exception. One tiny exception to his plans. An exception that the power that infused him permitted to exist, because it made Juudai that much more determined to destroy everything else.

That exception was Johan Andersen.

From the moment his eyes landed on the Gem Beast duelist, Juudai knew only one thing: he wanted him. He would have him as well. He made it known that no one was to harm Johan, and that the one who brought Johan to him would be rewarded.

In some ways, one might think that his subsequent use of Johan to kill Guardian Baou constituted a breach of contract. Juudai didn't. Baou's soul, the tattered and weak thing that it was, went into Super Fusion. What greater reward could anyone have?

He ran his fingers across Johan's cheek, prompting the other to open his eyes and peer up at him in the most charming way possible. Anyone else might've wept at how low Johan had fallen, a pitiful sex slave, pretty and useful only for the pleasures of the flesh.

Even Juudai would have, if that was all he wanted to keep him as. Sex meant little to him, save as a method of control over Johan, and a way to pleasure _with_ Johan.

But warfare, that was where other delights lay. To see Johan serving him on the battlefield, fighting against all those who he had counted as friends…that thrilled Juudai to the core of his blackened soul.

_My warrior consort._ Juudai gestured Johan to close his eyes; he wanted only to enjoy having him in his arms at the moment. The day would come when it was just them in existence, the two of them and the endless shadows that had forged his soul into existence.

Juudai looked forward to that day. It would come soon, perhaps in just another four or five years. His empire already stretched halfway around the world. Controlling everything wasn't easy. Killing everyone he could find made it easier, but he had to keep a constant watch to be certain no one snuck back into areas he's already blasted.

He had to trust people. Delegate duties and divide the governing of his territory to make certain that repopulation didn't occur. _Perhaps I should find a way to sterilize everyone._ It was an interesting thought. He would have to put some effort into it.

Perhaps Johan could help him there. He could be very creative when he chose to be. Some of his ideas for the taming of Hell Kaiser had been unique. They hadn't _worked_, damn his stubborn soul, but they had been unique all the same.

Of course, Hell Kaiser was hardly an issue anymore. He obeyed as well as Johan did, if not as eagerly and submissively.

_Johan knows no other life than me now. If he remembered more, then perhaps…_ No. He wouldn't destroy the creature that he'd made Johan into. General Johan was far more to his liking than Johan Andersen had ever been. His General was feisty and obedient, while Andersen had been a defiant little nuisance.

It was better for everyone that Johan remained exactly who Juudai wanted him to be. Juudai stroked his lover's hair and arms and nuzzled against him. This way, Johan would never leave him, never turn against him, and never be anything but loyal to him for all time to come.

Soon. Soon, just the two of them. Forever.

**The End**


	35. Gulf of Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 35-50: Gulf of Emotions  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 724  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: distance  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan stared up at the blackness of the bedroom, his eyes dry yet stinging hard with tears he would not permit to form, much less fall. Edo's words still burned in his soul. How could anyone think any of that was true? How could _Edo_ think that was true?

_Maybe I should have had him brought back here._ If he could see what happened, see what Johan lived with, not the luxury or the sex, but…well…yes. The sex. To a degree. If he could actually see how Juudai treated him on a regular basis, see the pain and pleasure both, then Edo would understand. Johan believed that.

Juudai's arms wrapped around him as he shifted some and Johan thought he was still asleep as he let a sigh pass his lips. He found out differently when Juudai murmured, "What is it?"

"I didn't know you were awake." Johan didn't answer at once. He knew he would, but perhaps he could distract Juudai a little first. He could try.

"You're thinking about something. Tell me." As always when Johan tried to bend Juudai's rules, even the tiniest bit, there was an edge of annoyance to Juudai's voice. In the old days, it had taken the form of unutterable pain, but now that annoyance was all Johan needed to hear. He'd learned his lessons well.

"I was thinking about Edo." Johan continued to stare up at the ceiling and kept the tears from his eyes, no matter how much they wished to fall. "I don't understand how they could think those things about me."

Juudai's hands roamed across Johan's back. That hadn't changed, at least: they were still deathly cold. Johan liked them better now, though. "Remember what you thought when Baou first brought you here? How you fought me?"

Johan hadn't thought about those days in a long time. "Sort of. It's kind of fuzzy." He preferred to focus on the here and now, the intense pleasure that he received at Juudai's hands instead of mind-numbing pain. Everything was so much _better_ when he listened to Juudai and didn't hurt.

"He's like you were before," Juudai explained, his hands touching places on Johan's bare back that sent thrills of pleasure all through him. "He doesn't understand what we're doing is for everyone's good. He thinks that what we're doing is evil and wrong."

Johan had to laugh a little. Juudai wasn't evil. Juudai wasn't good, either. Juudai was above concepts like that. All Johan had to do was obey him and everything would be fine. That was what he'd learned. "Was I really that stupid?"

"Yes." Juudai's hands continued to caress and Johan could feel the tension leaving him, along with the concern. What was there to be worried about? Yes, it was sad that Edo didn't understand and a rift stretched between them that no bridge could pass. But wasn't it better that this breach be made now, rather than later, when it could hurt more on either side? The wounds in his heart could heal and he would be stronger for it.

He arched his back and shivered as Juudai continued to stroke. "I'm glad you showed me the truth, Juudai. I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't know anymore." Though if he didn't know, he wouldn't know how wrong he was, and…that was already too confusing, given how relaxed he was getting to be because of Juudai's touch.

Relaxed and aroused, but he was used to that. "You make me feel so good, too." He started to shift around, but Juudai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Stay like that. I'm not done here yet." Johan obeyed the command at once, moving back to give Juudai better access to his back and shoulders. "I only wish that more of your old friends could see the truth as you have. Unfortunately, none of them would believe. Even Hell Kaiser doesn't."

Johan sighed again and closed his eyes, relaxation overtaking arousal. "Too bad." At least he would always have Juudai, no matter what.

His eyes closed and he began to drift off. The distance between him and his old friends was vast, but he was closer to Juudai than ever.

Behind him, Juudai's eyes faded from their brilliant golden glow and he smiled a wicked smile. Everything was right on course.

**The End**


	36. Taking a Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 36-50: Taking a Chance  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 608  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: leave  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan closed his eyes for a few seconds, memories of Juudai's voice slipping through his mind. He didn't want to hear those words again, but what he wanted and what happened hadn't been the same in months.

_"The door isn't locked." He'd stared at Juudai, not comprehending what the reason for that was. Wasn't he Juudai's prize captive? He would've expected at least a dozen guards and three or four locks that Fubuki wouldn't be able to pick in under six hours. But there were neither locks nor guards. _

_ "Because if you leave, I will catch you." Juudai smiled as he stared down at Johan, slyness to the look that sent chills down Johan's spine. "You will only get as far as I choose to let you. I will find you, Johan, I will bring you back here, and you won't be able to stop me. _

_ With every word that Juudai spoke, Johan's heart beat faster and faster. There was no chance he lied. Or at least, he didn't think he was lying. _

_ Juudai shifted closer to Johan, golden eyes burning in the darkened cell. "When I bring you back here, you will know what pain is." Threads of shadow worked their way toward Johan with a flick of Juudai's finger, binding his wrists and ankles, then lifting him to dangle from the ceiling. "This is just the first taste." _

_ What went through Johan then sent him jerking and struggling in the bonds and screams echoing from the stone walls. The shadow threads lowered him to the ground and melted away into the darkness. Juudai reached over to lift up Johan's chin up with one finger. _

_ "What I do to you then will make that look like sweet pleasure." He pressed his lips against Johan's, sucking and nipping at them for long moments. "You will beg me to stop and then beg me to finish." His smile was that of a nightmare. "Then you will beg me to kill you." His voice dropped down to where it was just audible. "But I won't." _

_ He stepped aside, leaving Johan to collapse into the two blankets that he'd tossed in there with him. "Don't ever forget this, Johan. Because if you do, I'll be certain to remind you." His eyes gleamed in the darkness once again. "The hard way."_

Johan couldn't be sure how many months passed in between then and now. He didn't think he wanted to.

_He can only do that to me if he finds me, and I won't let him find me._ He clenched the deck in his hands, still a little surprised he'd even been able to find the Gem Beasts. _I thought he would've hidden them better._

At any rate, it was time for him to get out of there. He'd planned this as well as he could, marking when patrols of the corridors passed by, what kind of patrols they were, and everything else he could imagine about them. This was the best chance he was ever going to have.

He crouched in the alcove he'd chosen and waited. Any minute now…

The tramping feet of a patrol passed his hiding spot. Johan spared a quick glance as they marched out of sight and darted out. He'd paid attention to as much of the layout of the place as he could, but he was also going blind on some of the areas. He would have to do his best and hope with all of his heart.

Before long he was out of the castle and running free, his heart thrilling to the fresh air.

Behind him, golden eyes watched and cold lips smiled.

**The End**


	37. Giving Oneself

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 37-50: Giving Oneself  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 962  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: use me  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Juudai's icy fingers trailed down Johan's spine and to the cleft of his buttocks. Johan bit his lip as hard as he could to avoid crying out; he knew Juudai wanted that and he couldn't let himself say it. Not yet. Not now. Not so soon.

_You will, though._ He knew it was true. It had happened before. It _always_ happened, no matter how hard he fought against it. Juudai battered down his defenses every single time.

Again Juudai's hands roamed freely over Johan's sweat-streaked body, slow echoes of desire slithering through Johan with each passing moment. He swallowed and tried to hold onto his resistance as best that he could. He didn't want to look down. He didn't want to see how aroused he was from Juudai's sinful, sacred touch. It was enough that he knew it.

Juudai leaned closer and Johan jumped as his tongue trailed past Johan's ear. "I don't know why you fight so much. You know you want this. You know you deserve this." At the second 'this', pain replaced pleasure and Johan danced and squirmed in the chains that held him to the ceiling, tears of shock starting down his cheeks.

His heart thudded in his chest as he tried to get himself back under control. His control, not Juudai's.

His control shattered as Juudai's fingers slid more intimately into him, cool pressure brushing deep within. He wriggled and writhed, but as always, nothing he did could prevent Juudai from doing what he wanted. Juudai's fingers brushed against that one spot within and Johan gasped, his head and spine arcing backwards at the rush of pleasure.

Nothing coherent stood a chance of leaving his lips. Only a half-gasped moan that could have been a single word, and what word it was even Johan himself didn't know, echoed back from the tapestry-covered walls, even as Juudai set to his careful preparations.

But even as those preparations ended, Juudai's hands pulled away from Johan. Johan tilted his head, raw confusion replacing almost everything now. A questioning noise sounded deep in his throat. Juudai never just _stopped_. Even in the midst of inducing Johan to beg for his release that just didn't happen.

"Do you want it?" Juudai's voice purred low and taunting into Johan's ear, and Johan couldn't have said where the other was. The room was too dark; Juudai didn't need the lights, and Johan had to strain to see anything. Now, however, the voice appeared to come from everywhere and nowhere, and Juudai wasn't touching him at all. The lack of sensation, the lack of _contact_ burned away at Johan's resistance. "Do you deserve what I give you, Johan?"

Pain. Pleasure. Food. Shelter. Everything in his life depended on Juudai now. He was helpless to do anything and Juudai could do anything that he wanted to him. Juudai owned him in every sense of the world. He hurt when Juudai wanted him to hurt. He moaned in ecstasy when that was what Juudai wanted from him.

_He…only hurts me…when I've done something wrong…_ Johan hated the realization even as he acknowledged the truth of it. Juudai punished him liberally in the beginning because Johan had fought him, in so many ways. Now punishment came when he'd resisted too much or offended Juudai in some other way.

"Yes…" He only half-heard the word, but he accepted Juudai's caress through his hair as his reward for it. "Yes…master…"

Another moan slid from his lips as Juudai pressed inside of him. Juudai's hands closed on his shoulders and Johan moved in tandem with him, knowing the reward of pleasure would be his soon. Every movement and motion told him that Juudai was pleased with him. He arced and writhed, both because of how good he felt and because he knew it would please Juudai even more.

Johan had no idea of how long it was before he reached that peak of pleasure, only that Juudai had done so long before he had. Hands, mouth, and delightful trickles of power kept him at a feverish pitch until Juudai chose otherwise. His cries once more echoed back to him, filled with dark pleasure of a kind he had never dreamed existed until Juudai showed him the glories of submitting to his master.

Afterward, Juudai's hands brushed through Johan's hair once more and Johan nuzzled against the touch. He wanted to say something, but he had no more strength left. All he could do was hang in his chains.

He almost didn't notice when the bonds released him, until his feet touched the ground and he stumbled into Juudai's waiting arms. His master held him for a few moments, murmuring words Johan couldn't understand but which soothed him nevertheless.

Warm water sluiced over him, cleaning up all the residue of recent events. Johan managed to recover enough to help get himself and his master clean. His stomach rumbled and a dark chuckle sounded from the other as he gestured Johan back to the main bedroom. Johan knew what he'd had to do for food and his gaze dropped for a moment before he looked back up at Haou.

"Of course." Haou caressed Johan's hair once again, easily reading his unspoken desires. "This is why you're here, isn't it? To please me."

Johan's knees melted at the words and he nodded, eagerness gleaming from his eyes. "Yes, master." He wanted to please Haou. He needed to please him. There would be no going back this time. He would devote himself to his master in all ways. Only then would he be fulfilling his purpose. Only then would he be complete. Only then would Johan truly be happy. He gave himself with all of his heart.

What else did he have to live for?

**The End**


	38. Eyes in the Clouds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 38-50: Eyes in The Clouds  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 731  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: clouds  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

_That one looks like master's hair._ Johan adjusted himself on the cushions and stared up at the clouds as they drifted by. Haou would return soon, but until then, he had little else to do. He'd trained for four hours earlier, working himself into sweat-streaked exhaustion, and after a quick bath, he had only to wait until his master returned from inspecting newly enrolled troops.

He checked the cloud out. Yes, it did indeed remind him of his master's hair. Not in color, of course, but the shape of it. He smiled; he hadn't watched the clouds for pictures since he was a child.

_"What are you doing, Johan?" _

_ "Watching the clouds. You can see things in them if you look the right way. Didn't you ever try it?" _

_ "I've got better things to do than stare at the clouds. And so do you." _

_ "Relax, Edo. You'll go crazy if you don't take a break now and then."_

Johan blinked for a moment, confusion tingeing his expression before the half-formed memory faded away into the mists of his mind. It was better that he watch the clouds and wait for his master anyway. He breathed in and out, the clouds his only focus for the moment. The clouds and his master.

The one cloud drifted out of sight and was replaced by another, somewhat larger. Johan watched it, trying to figure out just what it reminded him of. _Evil Hero Inferno Wing,_ he decided, his fancy catching sight of the way the puffiness folded into what could be seen as wings.

Many times had he fallen because of that monster, the powerful effect depleting the last of his life points. He knew he would never be good enough to defeat his master, but the harder he trained against him, the more skilled he became against other opponents, and that made his master even more pleased with him.

Another cloud teased by and this one stirred up a deeper thought. _Rainbow Dr…Rainbow Dark Dragon._ Of course Dark Dragon. What other kind would there be? His beloved Advanced Gem Beasts, his family, the only beings that mattered to him other than his master. He tilted his head back to see the deck box on the table just out of the light. They were resting now, after all the dueling earlier. He'd call to them later.

He turned his gaze to the clouds once more. Master would be back soon and he had to be ready. Master would want to have fun with him. Johan shivered all over, anticipating what would come. He could all but feel master's arms around him, pressing him down into the soft bed, hear whispered words of passion that stirred his own desires…

Johan's lips twitched and widened into a smile as he saw another cloud pushed and pulled by the winds he couldn't feel. This shape was easy to see and sent hot desire slicing through his veins.

_Master._ He wished that the cloud would stay long enough for his master to see it. He wasn't sure if Haou would believe it otherwise.

But it looked like what it looked like. He knew _that_ shape intimately, after all. He couldn't mistake it.

He licked his lips, imagining once again his beloved master's chill embrace. He watched the cloud; it wasn't a perfect representation, he knew, but it was close enough to get his fantasies drifting into some interesting directions.

Johan breathed in as cold fingers brushed against the back of his head and he turned to see Haou kneeling beside him on the expanse of cushions, that enticing and wicked smile on his lips.

"Master…" He rolled over to nuzzle against Haou, shivering at the touch of the icy flesh. Then he rolled back around and gestured up. "Do you see what I see up there?"

Haou gave only a brief glance before he pulled Johan closer to him. "Clouds, Johan. They're just clouds." Johan knew from his voice that his master wasn't interested in flights of fancy, but he wanted to show him this much at least.

"It's what you can see in the clouds, master." He inched himself up until he could whisper into Haou's ear and told what he saw there. Haou's lips bent into a small smile.

"If that's what you want to see, then I can arrange that." And he pulled Johan closer.

**The End**


	39. Settling In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 39-50: Settling In  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 723  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: night  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Couldn't any door in this place close _without_ sounding a knell of doom? Johan rubbed his hands against his upper arms and stared at the door to his cell. _Not locked._

Not that he was surprised. Not after what Haou had said about what he would do to Johan if Johan tried to escape.

There wasn't much room here, which also didn't surprise him. It was perhaps a third of the size of his room back at headquarters, and from what he'd seen of Haou's own rooms, would possibly have qualified as a small closet there. A very small one.

He moved closer to the door and peered out through the barred opening in it. _No guards._ He really could get out of he wanted to. _Not tonight._ This was just his first night here, after all. It would make sense that Juudai would put guards where he couldn't see them or keep some other kind of watch on him.

Johan smiled and nodded to himself. _I'll wait. I'll wait til he thinks he has me broken, **then** I'll get out of here._

Whatever Haou had in mind, Johan believed he could withstand it. He flexed his hand for a moment; the pain from his earlier injuries had all but faded already. _I still don't get why he healed it._ Granted, said healing had hurt as much as the fingers being crushed had in the first place.

Johan decided to look on the bright side; with his fingers healed, he would be able to duel his way out of here eventually. He'd have to find the Gem Beasts first, of course. He wouldn't go anywhere without them.

He paced up and down, then across the cell, trying to get a better idea of just how large it was. Or small, to be more accurate. _I think I should be able to lay down with a little room left over._ Haou didn't waste any expenses on accommodations for his prisoners, it seemed.

A hundred questions prodded at his mind. When was he going to eat? _What_ would he eat? Just what did Haou have in mind for him? He shuddered at the memory of those cold lips and hands on him. If that was a sign of what was to come, then the sooner he could convince Haou he was broken, the better.

One corner of the room had a couple of tattered blankets bunched up in it. Johan eyed them and nudged them with one foot, before he decided it would have to be a lot colder before he used them. They did look clean, at least. Or unused. He wasn't certain of which.

He paced around again, restless and exhausted at the same time. He couldn't even be sure what time it was; how long had Haou kept him in those private chambers? Without some method to gage time, he had no idea. Most of what had happened was a blur of pain and humiliation that he wanted to put out of his head anyway.

Johan ended up sliding down against the far back wall and staring up at the ceiling. _I don't even get a window._ That didn't surprise him either. No matter how high up it was or how tight the bars were, a window would be a security risk with a high-ranking prisoner as he was.

_He's going to question me sooner or later about everyone else._ Johan tried to figure out how to handle what he knew would happen next. Haou wouldn't pass up the chance to interrogate him about the rebellion. No one sane would, not when they had the _leader_ of it in their grip.

Granted, he'd never accuse Yuuki Juudai of being sane in the first place.

_There won't be anything I can really tell him._ No one had ever wanted to think about what would happen if he were captured, but the rules were the same no matter what. Make it all obsolete. Make sure that _nothing_ he could tell would be useful in the slightest. Even when he escaped, the chances he could really reunite with everyone else without a problem were slim.

But he would. This was just the first night. There wouldn't be many more. He would get out of here. He would continue to fight Haou. He would be free.

**The End**


	40. Unwanted Revival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 40-50: Unwanted Revival  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 741  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: buttercups  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

How long had he been with his master now? Johan couldn't remember anymore. Days had flowed into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Nothing seemed real in his life unless he stood beside Haou, ready to fight his enemies or surrender to passion's chill.

How much territory had he brought under Haou's control? That too didn't matter, only that he'd done it. He recalled at some points that some of those he fought against screamed horrible words at him, demanding to know why he had betrayed them, why he fought at the side of a monster.

His beloved master a monster? Juudai laughed at the very thought. These deluded fools had no concept of what his master was really like. Terrifying to them, perhaps, but all for a good cause. When the world fell at last to the cleansing darkness, they would appreciate his efforts.

Johan glanced for a moment at where they were now. Something about it tugged at his memories, but he couldn't place it.

"The rebels cleared out of here a long time ago, m'lord." One of his warriors reported, bowing before him. "Must've been at least five years or better."

Johan nodded, glancing again at the vine-covered entryway. "Go inside, find out if anything important was left." He doubted that there would be. Whenever the rebels abandoned a stronghold, they took everything portable with them and ruined what they had to leave behind. He had to give them that much. They were thorough. He would do the same thing if he ever had to.

For a moment as he stared at the opening, his vision blurred and he thought he saw the gateway clear and open. Two guards, whose names floated just out of reach of his tongue, were somewhere around. Not in sight, because this place was meant to be hidden, but there nevertheless.

He shook his head and started to search the area for any kind of clues to where they might be now. _If they've been gone all this time, I doubt there are any left._ He took up his search anyway. His warriors could handle anything that was inside, and something deep in his guts forbade him to enter that place. He wasn't scared. He was the Dark General, Haou's consort, he feared _nothing_.

But for no price would he enter one of the rebellion's strongholds, active or otherwise.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he'd been one of them once. Perhaps that was why. He needed no reminders of the foolish child he'd been once upon a time.

He hadn't gone far when the trees opened up before him and he saw a small valley filled to the brim with flowers of every kind. Johan's hand closed around the nearest tree as memories assaulted him. Nothing coherent, nothing he could put a name to, but the scent of violets and buttercups brought him to his knees.

There, right before him, was a simple patch of the golden flowers. Memories tossed back and forth, one clear one surfacing.

_He stared at Fubuki, as always wondering how the other could survive in this world when he did things like this. _

_ "Come on! It's harmless! I just want to see if you like butter!" Fubuki's grin was contagious and Johan finally rolled his eyes and let the other hold the flower under his chin. "I knew it! You like butter!" _

_ "You could've figured that out by watching me eat," Johan retorted. The little flowers were pretty, he admitted, and spending a night's guard duties here when they were in bloom was fantastic._

Johan came back to himself as other noises intruded on his mind. He recognized these much more quickly as his warriors, searching within the hideout. _They can't know this._ No one could know it. His _master_ couldn't know it.

He dragged himself to his feet and shook his head, fighting to regain his composure. By the time he made it back to the opening, he was once again the cool, calm, and collected Dark General. His warriors filed out of the holding, carrying a few odds and ends. He would have to investigate those later. He gestured to the hidden building, making sure to include the little flower valley in it as well.

"Destroy it all. Leave nothing behind."

In due time, Haou would destroy everything. One little piece taken care of early would do no harm.

**The End**


	41. The Vessel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 41-50: The Vessel  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 642  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: fill  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"I have something for you to do." Juudai brushed his fingers across Johan's forehead and ran them up into his hair. Johan shivered at his caress but didn't pull away. Juudai approved; his pet learned very well with the proper application of pain and reward. This would be yet another reward, if fulfilled.

"What is it?" Johan murmured when it became obvious Juudai wanted him to ask. Juudai didn't like a passive vessel. He wanted Johan to _want_ to please him, for more than just the delights that he offered his prisoner.

Juudai pulled Johan onto his lap and ran his hands from the other's shoulders down to his stomach. He knew his touch was frosty to him and he enjoyed playing with him like this. "We have a raid scheduled tomorrow. A village that provides food and shelter to the rebellion."

He wasn't surprised that Johan tensed under his touch and he leaned forward to brush his lips against the back of Johan's neck. Pleasure and obedience, and the pleasure that came from obedience, had to dominate Johan's mind. "We are going to annihilate this village and any survivors will be brought back here. If they're skilled enough duelists, they can amuse us in the games. If not, I'm certain I can find something else for them to do."

He didn't have to say that 'something else' would involve these speculative duelists dying. Johan would know that already. He nuzzled against the back of Johan's neck and licked the base of it, sending more shivers down his slave's body. Perhaps it was time for a bath. In a few moments.

"What…do you want me to do?" Johan murmured, his fingers clutching at the bed beneath them both. Juudai smiled, a slash of shadows across his face, and moved his attentions downward.

"Just come with me. You won't have to fight." Fighting would come later, when he had cemented Johan's loyalty and obedience to him. "You won't have to do anything but watch." That would be enough.

He shifted Johan a little, bending him backward in order to nibble at his throat. There were times when he couldn't keep his hands off Johan. His slave was just that irresistible. He'd waited for so long to have him in his bed, and he relished every moment of it now.

"Will you come with me?" Juudai asked, sucking now at the base of the throat in between his words. He sucked and worried with his tongue there, intent on leaving a mark that all would see. Perhaps he'd collar Johan one of these days. Or a specific outfit, something more fitting to Haou's consort than the shreds and rags he wore now, when Juudai wanted him to wear anything.

Not that he did very often. Johan did his best work for Juudai when he wore nothing at all.

The answer he received was what he expected. Johan's head tilted back and a throaty groan issued forth, shaped into a single word. "Yes…" If he meant it as an answer to the question or in reaction to Juudai's touch on him, Juudai himself didn't know or care.

Insatiable lust stirred at the response nevertheless and he pushed Johan onto the bed, straddling him a moment later, golden eyes burning with need. He sucked at Johan's lips for a few scant moments before he kissed downward, teasing and caressing with each movement, stirring Johan's passions as his own burned bright.

_Mine. Mine._ No one would ever take what was his away from him. He was Haou; should anyone try, they would suffer for it. His fingers pressed within Johan, seeking those places he knew so well.

Johan was an empty vessel that Juudai filled with his own power and his own lust, an extension of his will. That was all that he needed to be.

_Mine_.

**The End**


	42. Begging For It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 42-50: Begging For It  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 646  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: speak  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"Say it." Again Haou's voice echoed in Johan's ears and he clenched his teeth, trying to fight against the constant waves of pleasure and the even more constant waves of pain. Why couldn't he just stop giving in? Why did it feel like it was so much easier every time to just _say_ and _be_ what Haou wanted him to be?

Why was he this weak? Did he like the sex _that_ much?

No, that wasn't it. Couldn't be it. He flushed just at the thought of it.

Haou's fingers caught Johan's chin and jerked his head up, revealing golden eyes staring at him. "Say it, Johan, or you know the consequences." _Last chance_, those golden eyes also murmured.

He dropped his gaze for a moment, until Haou's grip tightened. "Look at me," his captor demanded, and Johan obeyed without thinking this time, lifting his eyes until they met Haou's once again.

Johan swallowed and forced the words out from his throat. "May I please eat, master?" His stomach churned; he wasn't sure if he could even get the food down now. But he had obeyed, nevertheless.

Now Haou's hand transferred to Johan's head, caressing and petting. "I've told you before you don't need to fight me so hard, Johan. This is for your own good. It's only _polite_ to ask for what you want, isn't it?" Hints of not so subtle mockery wove into Haou's voice as he brought the plate with Johan's dinner on it around.

"You shouldn't make me beg!" Johan snapped the words out, not caring if he didn't eat because of this. "I'm a _person_, not some kind of a pet! I shouldn't have to do tricks for you!"

All was silent. Then Haou chuckled. "You'll do what I tell you to do, Johan. You are _mine_." He set the food out and Johan's stomach rumbled, not caring about his defiance or lack of it.

He shook his head and looked at what he was going to have for dinner. He tried this every time and every time he failed, crumbling to Haou's indomitable will. "What is that?"

"Grilled eel in sauce, with rice," Juudai told him, setting out a glass of tea as well. Johan swallowed as the scents teased at his nose. He ate better here as Haou's captive than he ever had with the rebellion. _Because he takes all the food for himself and we've got the dregs._ But not eating this wouldn't send it to the rebels and not eating at all wouldn't keep him strong.

Besides, he suspected that if he really did stop eating, Haou would just find a way to force him. Johan's desires meant nothing in the wake of what Haou wanted of him.

He opened his mouth as Haou brought up a portion of the eel toward it, settling the bite in side. If begging for his food was humbling, then Haou feeding him was a thousand times worse. He clamped his mental mouth shut on that, however, and ate, requesting a drink now and then to wash it down with.

When it was over with, Haou once again petted him. "You're learning." Twisted pride shone in his eyes and Johan's stomach churned in an entirely different fashion. Haou stood up and gestured for Johan to do the same. Johan obeyed, knowing well what would happen next.

Haou seized him by one shoulder, pulled him closer, and kissed him on the lips, a harsh and possessive kiss that seared and froze Johan in the same moment. He staggered as Haou turned away and left the cell, and just managed to follow him.

Their destination was just what he'd expected: Haou's personal quarters. Johan held back a shiver as the doors swung open and he followed Haou inside. The other glanced back at him, that familiar amused smirk on his lips.

"Say it."

**The End**


	43. Darkness Seeking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 43-50: Darkness Seeking  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 652  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: hide  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Juudai strolled through the corridors of the castle, ears perked for the familiar sound he wanted to hear. Johan was there somewhere; he could be nowhere else. If Juudai wished, he could use his powers to track Johan down.

_That would take all of the fun out of it._ He tilted his head as he came to the end of the corridor and tried to decide which way to go. Where would Johan have hidden himself? It would have to be a very _good_ hiding place, knowing the consequences of being discovered.

He chose his path and headed down it, still listening. He looked forward to finding wherever Johan was and taking his prize. Johan stirred all of his passions without even trying to. Sleek skin, eyes that sparkled with a thousand emotions (fear, anger, passion, adoration, those were just a few of them), his body that responded so eagerly to Juudai's touch…

Yes, Johan was quite the prize. He would never escape Juudai either. Juudai made certain of that, and had from the day Guardian Baou had brought Johan in, bound in chains and helpless. Just the thought of it made Juudai want to find his slave and celebrate with all abandon.

In due time, in due time, he told himself, pausing at yet another pair of corridors crossing. _Was that…_ Footsteps? A very specific tread? He smiled; he was all but certain that it was.

He moved along carefully; this corridor had several doors that led to other rooms and closets, but wasn't one that needed to be guarded heavily. He took each step with care, not wanting to blot out any audible traces with his own walking.

There it came again, Johan's footsteps. Juudai smirked before he stepped into the nearest patch of shadows and faded into them. He'd found Johan; now all that was necessary was to trap him. This was just another aspect of the fun to him.

It only took a few moments for his prey to show himself. One of the doors farther down the hall creaked open and Johan peered out, carefully checking up and down in search of his master. Juudai admired the way his leather clung to him. He'd designed that well.

Of course, he preferred that Johan not wear the leather at all, but one step at a time.

Johan slid out of the closet he'd hidden in and made his way down the corridor, passing by Juudai's hiding place as he did. Haou smiled a twisted smile, then stepped out and wrapped one arm around Johan, pulling his prize flush against his chest. He bit Johan's earlobe before he whispered, "I win. Again."

Johan sank back against him with a smile. "Master." He pouted for a single moment. "Aren't I ever going to beat you at this?"

"Never." Juudai nipped that tasty ear again. "You should know that, Johan. You can't ever win against me." Another lesson he had enjoyed drilling into Johan. He pushed Johan a little ahead, signaling to take the route back to the bedroom. There'd never been a doubt in his mind on who would win the game, which meant that once again, he had every right to do anything and everything that he wanted to do to Johan.

Not that he didn't do that anyway. But playing the game allowed a certain spirit of _doubt_ to enter the situation, at least on Johan's part. As obedient and submissive as Johan was now, Juudai still liked to dangle a shred of hope above him and watch as he reached for it, only to fall short every time.

Perhaps one day he would let Johan's fingers touch that shred of hope. It would give him even more pleasure to take it away from him like that. Juudai smiled at the thought. Letting hope grow only to crush it…

What a lovely way to begin the evening's festivities.

**The End**


	44. Missing Answers, Stolen Questions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 44-50: Missing Answers, Stolen Questions  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 728  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: plain  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

"I hate you." Johan tensed, expecting some kind of reprimand, but none came. He checked; Juudai was indeed awake. He even appeared to be paying attention. Johan was still learning how to read Haou's expressions, but he thought the other looked attentive, or at least not outright ignoring him. He drew in a breath and spoke again.

"I hate you. I hate what you do to me and I hate that I can't get out of here and I want to see you dead and I want to stop you from doing anything I can and I hate that I can't do any of that." The words fell from his lips like a brook babbling. He'd kept all of his locked up in him for so long and he hadn't dared imagine how good it felt to let it out at last.

Still Haou said nothing and Johan dared to keep going. "I hate that when we have sex, it's the most incredible feeling I've ever had, and sometimes I don't want it to stop. I hate that it feels so good! I hate that you make it feel that good!" He kept back what he wanted to say after that, that he hadn't ever wanted Haou to be the one he found out the pleasures of sex with. Even with the other apparently letting him vent at long last, he wasn't going to risk any harm coming to someone else.

Someone else in particular.

He ransacked his brain for more to say. Whatever reason Haou had for letting him do this, he wasn't going to give up halfway through.

"I want to see the Gem Beasts again. I want out of here. I want to be with my friends again. I want all of this to be over with." His fists clenched on the soft sheets beneath him. "I want this war to be over and for you to…"

And here his voice faltered. He'd said it once before, only moments earlier, but he couldn't do it now. He closed his eyes and tried once more. "I want you to…" No. Again it stuck in his throat. He shuddered and shook his head.

"What is it you want, Johan?" Juudai's voice purred in his ear as the other leaned up on one elbow, his arm going around Johan. The Gem Beast duelist drew in a stuttered breath and tried to gather his thoughts one last time. He'd been saying something, hadn't he? It was hard for him to concentrate with how Juudai's hand kept going through his head, pressing against the nape of his neck…

"I want you…I want…" That hadn't been what he'd been saying, had it? It didn't feel like it. Johan dropped his head for a moment before he leaned back against Juudai. The other's hand kept caressing softly and the confusion eased away.

"If you want me, all you have to do is ask, Johan." Juudai pulled him closer and Johan noticed in a somewhat absent fashion that neither of them wore a stitch. _Should we be?_ They were in bed together, after all. His head throbbed and pulsed a little, but leaning more to Juudai eased that right off.

"I think…that's what I want…" The more he considered the matter, the more that it did feel like a good idea. Juudai pushed and wriggled the two of them around and Johan found himself on his back on the bed, staring up at Juudai. His heart raced at the sight of the golden-eyed duelist, even as Juudai leaned down and brushed their lips together.

"It's what I want too." Juudai murmured a breath later, and Johan knew that whatever he'd said before, none of it mattered, not in the face of this passion. Juudai smiled and kissed him once again. "What do you really think of me, Johan?"

There was something odd about the question, as if he'd heard it somewhere before. Johan frowned and tried to think of an answer. "I…I don't know." There had to be an answer, but nothing wanted to come to mind. In fact, for all intents and purposes, his mind was blank.

Except for the rising of passion as Juudai kissed his lips, his neck, his chest…

Apparently the aroused moan that cascaded from his lips was all the answer Juudai needed, since he didn't ask again.

**The End**


	45. Tears in Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 45-50: Tears in Moonlight  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 687  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: moonlight  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Blue hair drenched to black by the light of the moon. Skin that glowed as if dusted with silver. Eyes full of moonlight and tears.

So pretty with those tears.

Juudai didn't know who the pretty creature in his dreams might be. He'd seen him a hundred times, a thousand times, and all he did was stand there in the dream moonlight, staring at Juudai.

Sometimes tears shone on the stranger's cheeks and sparkled in his lashes.

"Who makes you cry like that?" Juudai wondered, trying as ever to reach the stranger. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get close enough to touch him.

Black fury tore through his veins and shadows burst into life around him, lashing at the boy and going through him as if he weren't even there. "Who hurt you? I'll _kill them_!" No one should bring harm to this dream of his.

No one…no one but him.

Yes. He shifted toward the stranger, the beautiful stranger, and thought he made progress for a change. Were they closer now? Just a little? Yes…

"You're mine." Perhaps it was strange to say this to someone that never spoke and only stared. But Juudai knew it, even as he knew his own place in the world. He was Haou, the Supreme King, harbinger of death and destruction, the one who would end this filthy world and bring the peace of eternal darkness.

This person was his. He would find him, no matter what he had to do, and they would be together. Darkness stirred within him, the part of himself that was not human and had no such human desires. Juudai only smiled, a sight that would have brought terror to any who saw it.

_He alone will be spared._ No one else caught his interests like this stranger did. No one else made him yearn for them like this. He had seen plenty of beautiful women and handsome men and they all paled to his tearful dream vision.

They would be together until time itself ended and if such were possible, beyond even that. Juudai imagined gem-like eyes that he'd only seen by moonlight staring up at him, filled with adoration. He imagined brushing his fingers through that hair and hearing a sultry, passion-filled voice begging him for more.

Ending the world was his duty and right as Haou. But Juudai was still partly human, and he wanted what all humans wanted: someone to share his victory with him. Someone who would give him pleasure of a different kind than seeing all life end.

That someone, he determined, was this nameless boy who grew to match him as the years went by. They were of an age, he knew, though he knew nothing more of him. Not his name or where he lived or what kind of deck he might play. The thought that the other might not even be a warrior duelist didn't cross Juudai's mind. This was his equal, his match in every way, and he _would_ be a fighter.

_It's him._ Juudai showed no outward sign of recognition when he laid eyes on the young leader of the rebellion. Tall and well muscled, with a powerful deck, and eyes filled with determination instead of moonlight, he was everything Juudai had dreamed of and more.

He licked his lips for a moment, imagining as he had so many times throughout his life what it would be like to have his long sought prize in his bed at last. When their eyes met, then surely…

Surely, the other would know him, as Juudai knew him? Juudai would soon have him and that foolish rebellion would totter and die as they understood how wrong they were.

"Duel!"

Ah. So the beauty didn't know him. Juudai smiled to himself. Perhaps that was for the best.

He'd always enjoyed a challenge. He would have this Johan Andersen to himself, no matter how long it took. He was Haou. He always got what he wanted.

He wanted to see just what Johan looked like in the moonlight of reality…with true tears upon his face.

**The End**


	46. Getting Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 46-50: Getting Dinner  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 706  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: writer's choice: kidnap  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

His master ordered it done and Johan went out of his way to be certain that it was. It didn't matter what it was. Today Haou wanted a particular member of the rebellion captured and Johan was the one who would take care of the situation.

_He trusts me._ Warmth swept all through Johan as he made his preparations. He packed chains and manacles into his bag, making certain there was enough padding that they wouldn't clink and give him away.

He wouldn't be gone long on this mission. There was time; at least another couple of days, but he wanted to return with the captive with as much speed as he could manage.

Not to mention, the sooner that he returned, the sooner his master would reward him for his successful capture. Johan licked his lips at the thought of what that reward would likely be.

But he couldn't let himself be distracted. He double-checked everything; not only did he bring the bindings, but there was a tight gag as well, and a few drops of a drug he knew would keep his target drowsy and unable to plot escapes.

_If this works like it's supposed to, he won't be able to plot going to the bathroom._

Johan slung the bag over his shoulder and headed out. He'd bid farewell to his master already and now he had only to locate his target and bring him back alive. Alive was _important_. Haou had stressed that when he'd given Johan his orders.

Locating the rebellion's current hideout and waiting until his particular rebel was within range ate up a good day and a half. The hideout was well-known, thanks to Haou's spies, but it was the traveling and waiting that really took the time. Johan settled himself behind a thick bush and waited.

He wasn't as close to the hideout as he might have wanted to be. But that made sense; the closer it was, the more chance there was that someone could interfere, like that ridiculous Phoenix boy. Johan wanted to take his prize and get out of there.

After all Haou's training, Johan was as patient as could be. He had a drugged drink ready, with the restraints tucked down near at hand. He'd chosen this spot since it would be in shadow most of the day, allowing him to be more concealed than otherwise.

At last. Sunlight glinted off pale cyan hair as his target moved closer. He was on patrol, Johan thought, and by himself at that. He wanted to think the other was an idiot, but he doubted that. There would be others, somewhere. He had to strike at the best moment.

That moment came as the target passed by the bush Johan hid behind. His target was a warrior, but Johan did not intend to challenge him to a fair fight. Fair didn't matter now, only results did. He stepped out behind the other and seized him by the shoulders, yanking him around.

Large gray eyes widened even farther, with shock at the sudden attack and surprise once the other realized who stood there. His lips formed the syllables of Johan's name, but there was no time for him to do anything else, as Johan seized the container of drugged water he'd brought and pinched his prisoner's ear. The warrior's mouth fell open in surprise and Johan poured the water down without hesitation.

His captive coughed and half-strangled on it before he swallowed in reflex, shuddering. "What are you doing?" He managed to gasp out. Johan gave no answers, only dragged him over to the bush and reached for the gag. "Let me go!"

"Master wants you." That was all that Johan needed to say. The drug would start working any second now, and until then he had to make certain that no one heard his prisoner's cries. He slapped the gag on, fastening it just enough so it wouldn't fall off on the trip back, and then bound up his captive with the chains.

Once it was over, Johan stood over his prisoner with a confident, pleased smile. Master was going to be _so_ happy with him.

Much, much happier than he was with Hell Kaiser at the moment.

**The End**


	47. Not Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 47-50: Not Welcome  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 695  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: writer's choice: intruder  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

Johan shuffled his deck, admiring the gleaming sharp edges of the Advanced Gem Beasts. His master had provided his family with so much strength, just as he'd done for Johan himself. They were still trying to get used to it, he guessed, which was why they weren't saying too much just yet. Getting stronger wasn't easy. His master had taught him that.

He shifted back on the cushions; he still ached from the last lesson he'd had. Perhaps he'd have a hot bath later and work some of the aches out of his muscles before master returned and wanted to teach him again.

That sounded more and more like a good idea the more he considered it. Johan put his deck away in his new black leather case and headed for the bathroom. He didn't bother taking anything off; he had nothing on to start with. In his master's chambers, he had no need to wear anything, after all.

He ran a hot bath and tested it before he started to get in. One toe had just touched the water when a sound from the outer rooms caught his attention. _Master?_ Johan's eyes lit up at the thought of sharing a hot bath with that golden-eyed god of his world.

"Master?" He hurried back out, looking around for that familiar presence. He'd taken only a few steps out of the bathroom before he froze in his tracks. Someone indeed stood there, but it wasn't Haou. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The stranger turned toward him, a warm smile on his lips. "Johan." It was no one he recognized. Johan didn't let a scrap of tension fade.

"Answer me." Johan edged around to get closer to his deck. "You aren't supposed to be in here."

"I came to get you." The person held out his hand to Johan. "We're going to help you be yourself again, Johan."

"I am myself." Johan kept his eyes on the stranger. He was going to have to take care of this problem on his own. He didn't know when master would be there, and he wasn't going to _leave_ with someone he didn't even know.

The other shook his head and took a step closer to Johan. "You're not. Haou's twisted your head around until you're like this. You don't even have any clothes on!"

"What do I need them on for here?" Johan snorted, then darted forward to grab his deck. The other reached for him, but to no avail as Johan surged past. He caught up his duel disk at the same time and stood ready for battle. "If you won't leave here, then fight me!"

The stranger eyed him for a moment; he had a duel disk of his own, though it wasn't activated at the moment. "Why should I duel you, Johan?"

"Because it's either me or the guards I can call in here." Johan replied. "They won't play fair, either."

"Fine." The stranger reached to activate his deck but Johan shook his head.

"Not here. Follow me." He showed the other to the training chamber where he dueled those who Haou set him against. He'd triumphed so many times here; he knew that one more would be easy.

This room had another virtue as well, one that this foolishly trusting intruder wouldn't know about. Once they were both there, Johan closed the door and took up his position on the challenger's side. "Duel!"

The duel was a rousing one, better than most that he'd had against those poor fools who incurred Haou's wrath and thus ended up sentenced to duel Johan. In Johan's own opinion, it wasn't nearly as good a duel as one against his master would've been. But Haou was in a class by himself.

At last the final blow was struck and Johan stood victorious. His opponent's eyes widened as a glow familiar to those who dueled Haou's warriors surrounded him. "But…there's not a duel circle…"

Johan gestured to the walls around them. "This room is made of duel circle stones. You died the moment you came in here." He put his deck away. "Good-bye."

Now he could have that bath.

**The End**


	48. Sandman Denied

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 48-50: Sandman Denied  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 743  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: fatigue  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

His eyes drifted shut. He reached for that blessed sleep, the rest that he hadn't had for too long. He couldn't keep his eyes open another moment.

Pain rippled through him and Johan's eyes shot open as he flailed in his bondage. Haou met his eyes as the other lounged on his favorite seat, watching Johan hang from the ceiling by his wrists and ankles.

"You don't have permission to sleep yet." Haou murmured, his lips curved upward for a single moment before returning to his normal impassive expression.

Johan coughed and tried to catch his breath, his heart thudding rapidly. He dropped his gaze for a few seconds and tried to gather his wits about himself. Doing so wasn't easy, with as tired as he was. Nor was it made easier by Haou's lifting of his chin to stare at him once again.

"Remember, Johan. You are to obey me in all things." He leaned forward to kiss Johan's lips with amazing tenderness before he leaned back and watched Johan once again.

As far as Johan could tell, Haou hadn't slept either, but the dark lord looked far more awake and responsive than Johan himself was. He drooped even more, letting the restraints bear his weight for the moment.

There had to be a way to sleep. _He didn't want to hear me beg._ He flushed at how humbly and with how much sincerity he'd begged just hours earlier (at least he thought it was hours earlier) for sleep. Haou had listened to it all and ignored it with that far too familiar cruel twist of his lips.

_What does he want from me this time?_ There was a rhythm to his ordeals with Haou. Haou wanted something from him, usually his utter humiliation in some fashion or other, and once Johan acquiesced, Haou released him back to his tiny cell. Johan wanted to be back there, covered under the inadequate blankets and behind his unlocked door. It wasn't home, but it was as safe as he knew he could be in this place.

Again Haou lifted Johan's head, this time with a slender thread of shadows that wrapped around Johan's chin and pulled upward. He said nothing, only stared at Johan with those glittering demonic eyes of his. Johan trembled, his muscles aching and his mind fogging over. Haou reached out and caressed Johan's hair with the tips of his fingers. Johan wanted to pull away and couldn't bring himself to do so. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so tired or because he knew there was no use to it. Haou would get what he wanted. Haou _always_ got what he wanted.

Johan thought that hours crept by. It could have been minutes. It could have been days. It could have been no time at all. All he really knew was that he hung there and Haou stared at him and on occasion would feed him and move him around to avoid cramps but he didn't let him sleep. If ever his eyes closed, they were jerked back open by shots of intense pain.

"Do you want to sleep?" Was he really hearing that or was it some kind of a dream? Had he fallen asleep? Or maybe he was so worn out he was hallucinating? He said nothing, too dazed to formulate so much as a nod.

Pain sent his head jerking up once more and his eyes fluttered, focusing on Haou before him. "Do you want to sleep?" It was a simple question and the answer fluttered beyond Johan's reach for a few seconds.

He did. He wanted to more than anything. But he couldn't say it, because Haou wouldn't grant him that then. He knew that already.

Perhaps…perhaps if he wanted something else…he wanted to please Haou, he realized in the darkened depths of his mind. That was what mattered more than sleeping. Doing what would please his master. If that meant staying awake, then he'd do his best.

"If that's…what you want, master." The words stumbled out of his mouth, weak and tattered. But true, oh even more true than how much he did want to sleep.

His restraints vanished in a moment and he fell forward into Haou's strong arms. He kept his eyes open by force of will alone as Haou pulled him over to the warm bed and tucked the blankets in around him. "Sleep, Johan," Haou murmured.

Johan slept.

**The End**


	49. Haou's Desires

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 49-50: Haou's Desires  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 639  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: scheme  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

He would have Johan. He would have him, heart, body, mind, and soul. He would take each from Johan, until Johan begged for him to have them, until Johan's existence revolved around giving him pleasure, around pleasing _him_.

Juudai turned a thousand plans over in his mind. Capturing Johan would be the simplest part of it all. The silly boy thought he was so invulnerable. It would take almost nothing to have him in his grip. But once that was done, _that_ was where the fun began.

Haou licked his lips at the thought of Johan's untouched body. He knew well that the so-called rebellion leader hadn't bedded anyone else. Perhaps he was waiting for 'true love' or perhaps he hadn't been attracted to anyone yet.

As if Haou were going to let something that ridiculous stop _him_. Attracted or not, love or not, he would sample Johan's flesh repeatedly before that much longer.

It would take some time to properly train Johan, of course. He was strong-willed and defiant to the core. Juudai's lust stirred stronger just at the thought of that. To make the proud fool beg for his pleasure, or for the simple necessities of life itself…yes. He wanted that. He wanted that so _much_.

_Something will have to be done about his deck._ Johan and the Gem Beasts were bound to one another by ties that Juudai himself hardly understood. He glanced through his own deck for a few moments, wondering. _Perhaps I should just destroy it?_

It would be possible. His Evil Heroes were more than capable of defeating the Gem Beasts, even with that annoying Rainbow Dragon on Johan's side. Once Johan was alone, then he would be able to work through his mental barriers with much more ease.

"Master." Evil Hero Inferno Wing rose up before him and bowed low. "Destroying the Gem Beasts would cause too much harm to the boy's mind."

Juudai's eyes narrowed; Inferno Wing had been with him the longest and understood how his mind worked more than most people. If she said that was true, then he trusted her words. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Bind him away from them. Prevent him from seeing or communicating with them until he bows to your will." Inferno Wing suggested. Juudai turned the thoughts over in his mind.

_I think I like it._ He nodded in agreement, dismissing the Duel Monster with a flick of his fingers. If she had anything else to say, she would let him know about it.

That solved one of the most pressing issues to do with Johan. But the rest would have to wait until he had his target in his grasp. It wouldn't be that much longer. He waited for a particular _moment_, for when no one would suspect he even desired Johan. Then, when all eyes turned elsewhere, he would strike and take him.

_He'll want to try to escape._ That was only sensible. Granted, it would be _more_ sensible for Johan to accept his place at Juudai's side, but Juudai knew better than to expect that right away. Nor would he have wanted it. He anticipated the battle it would take, the _years_ it would take to crush and remold Johan into what he wanted, as much as he anticipated the pleasures of having Johan in his bed.

It would indeed take years to do this right. Johan would struggle, give in, reconsider, fight him harder, and give in again, until he finally was broken and trained to Juudai's desires.

If it were worth doing, then it was worth doing well. Having Johan by his side was indeed worth doing. Juudai had decided that years ago, before he'd ever seen the delicious morsel in waking reality.

So it would take time. He had the time. Now all he needed was Johan.

**The End**


	50. Final Fusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Scenes From a Reversal: Taming Johan: 50-50: Final Fusion  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 659  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 50scenes: Juudai x Johan: blast  
**Summary:** Fifty scenes from a story unwritten, with one fact reversed: what happens when the Gentle Darkness is not gentle?

* * *

It was over. No one drew breath in this devastated world but Johan and himself. Johan remained at his feet, humble and obedient, his only duties now to offer his companionship and the pleasure of his body to his master. Juudai ran his fingers through Johan's hair, taking deep pleasure in the simple contact.

No words broke the empty silence as he lounged on his throne and contemplated the next and final phase of his grand plan. He'd worked toward this for years. He'd committed atrocities beyond number and would commit an infinity more if that were what was necessary.

In his hands it rested: the ultimate tool that would put paid to life as it had always been known. This was what everyone he'd killed, everyone that Johan had killed, everyone that Hell Kaiser killed, everyone that _anyone_ who served him killed, had died for.

Super Fusion.

He ran his fingers across it, sensing the slow beat of the lives that dwelt within it. When he used this for the last time, then he would snuff those lives out, to exist in the cycle of reincarnation no more. Perhaps one day the Light of Healing would be able to quicken life once again, but it would have nothing to do with what he held now.

Not that he expected the Light to be able to do that. Not after what he'd done to the most recent bearer of that power. No. The Darkness of Destruction had won. It was over. All that remained was the final fusion.

He nudged Johan to his feet, taking a quick admiring glance at the other's sleek nude body. He'd dispensed with having Johan wear the leather outfit once the war changed from combat to the cleansing of minor rebel hideouts.

He wrapped one arm around Johan, holding him close and enfolding him in his own power. Without that, Johan would no more survive what was to come than anything else would.

Johan leaned closer to him, enough so Juudai could hear his heart beating: the only sound in the endless silence. He brushed his lips through Johan's hair one last time, then turned his attention to Super Fusion. He reached out with his power, wrapping it around the card that could fuse anything, and extended that power throughout the world.

Not just one world. _All_ worlds. All twelve dimensions that lay dark and desolate, the sun's light diminished to the point that stars glimmered in the sky no matter the hour. Or so they did for now.

"I fuse all of these lost and dying worlds into one!" His voice echoed throughout all the worlds, and if there had been any alive to hear it, all would have wept at the emptiness in his tone. "And that one world I fuse into myself, the Darkness of Destruction!"

Tendrils of dark power swirled around himself and Super Fusion, then shot outward to embrace all the worlds. He threw his head back, a cry of rejoicing pouring from his lips as the Herald of Destruction fulfilled his ultimate purpose. Johan was still in his arms, his eyes closed as he held tight to Juudai, but the dark beast no longer cared about that. Johan was his property and would always remain so, but caring? That was for those who were mortal.

There was nothing around them as the power eased off. No more castle. No more world. No more anything. Just the two of them. With a simple flicker of power he altered Johan so that he would remain with him, forever immortal and ageless, just as Juudai himself was now.

"I promised you the worlds once," the Herald of Destruction whispered into Johan's ear. "This is all yours." He closed Johan's hands over Super Fusion. Nothing remained in it anymore but memories. Johan bent his head, his fingers tight around the card.

"I love you, master," he replied and the Herald smiled.

Victory.

**The End**

**Note:** Well, this is the end of this collection of scenes. I don't know when I'll write the full story, as I have far too many other fics clamoring for attention in 2011. Such as all the ones I didn't do in 2010 but wanted to and all the ones I had ideas for as well.

When I do write it, though, not everything will be as you see it here. Some scenes will be deleted, some rearranged, some rewritten, and some added. This just gave me a way to sort out some ideas and get a few things settled in my head. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Happy New Year!


End file.
